Insanidade
by Marck Evans
Summary: Ao destruir a última horcrux Harry é capturado. Alguma coisa acontece e ele é ligado ao homem que mais odeia. Slash Harry&Tom, angst, cenas de sexo.
1. Chapter 1

Eu queria agradecer a Lilibeth pela betagem excelente e principalmente pela paciência infinita em me aturar enquanto escrevo.

Todos os personagens são da JKR e eu só ganho noites mal dormidas, e diversão ao escrever pequenas histórias com eles.

Essa é uma história slash. Para quem não sabe isso quer dizer que tem sexo entre dois homens. Se não gosta, se isso te ofende é fácil: Não leia.

Para quem gosta: Espero que se divirtam.

**Frágil Equilíbrio**

Eu deveria estar nauseado. Eu deveria estar pensando em um jeito de matá-lo, ou de pelo menos fugir daqui. Mas não. Eu estou parado, vendo-o dormir.

Seu rosto causa repulsa até nos seus seguidores mais fieis, mas ele só me desperta carinho quando o vejo dormindo.

Eu estou enlouquecendo!

Ele é o monstro que matou meus pais, que torturou e destruiu milhares. Por causa dele Dumbledore está morto. É ele que mantém Ron e Mione presos com garantia do meu bom comportamento, como se isso fosse necessário. Ele o faz por sadismo apenas.

E eu... Eu o observo dormir, fascinado pelo rosto que provoca medo e asco, seduzido pela visão do meu amante adormecido.

Seu primeiro movimento, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos vermelhos, é, como sempre, me puxar mais para perto. Ele não diz nada, só me puxa sabendo que serei eu o primeiro a falar:

—Olá, Tom.

—Você não dormiu.

Não é uma pergunta. Ele sabe que, assim como ele, não preciso de mais do que duas horas de sono.

—Estava vendo você dormir.

Sou o único que o chama de Tom, sou o único que pode vê-lo dormir, sou o único na sua cama desde que me obrigou à ela meses atrás. Sou único para ele assim como ele é único para mim.

Ele me vira na cama, me deitando de costas, e se coloca sobre mim. Seus olhos de cobra estão fixos nos meus. Abro minha mente. Não tem nada ali que ele já não saiba.

Eu acaricio seu rosto, deixando que ele passeie a vontade em meus pensamentos. Toco seus lábios, as fendas que ele tem no lugar de nariz, seus olhos...

Algumas vezes me sinto em um filme trouxa de ficção, onde eu me envolvo com o alienígena malvado. Mas nenhum alien jamais foi tão cruel quanto Tom, e, ao contrário dos filmes, não há esperanças de redenção para ele. Nós dois sabemos disso.

Ele roça os lábios nos meus.

Eu deslizo a mão por suas costas. Sua pele é fria e estranha. É como tocar uma cobra, mas eu gosto. Gosto de tudo nesse Príncipe das Trevas.

—Tire seus amigos de sua mente.

—Tire meus amigos de suas masmorras. Você não precisa deles.

—Isso o faria feliz? – Ele beija meu rosto e meu pescoço enquanto sussurra em parselíngua.

—Sim. –respondo no mesmo idioma. Sempre falamos em parselíngua quando estamos fazendo sexo.

—Então eles ficam lá. – Sua língua viperina desce pelo meu peito.

—Eu odeio você. – Minha voz sai rouca de desejo.

—Eu sei. – A língua dele agora percorre a parte interna das minhas coxas e eu me contorço de prazer. – Eu também odeio você.

—Ahhhhh! – Eu já não consigo falar nada. Quando ele me toca assim as sensações são intensas demais.

Ele separa minhas pernas ainda mais e me penetra com a língua. Sem rodeios, só puro desejo.

Eu grito de prazer. Nunca escondo o quanto gosto que ele me toque, o quanto gosto de tocá-lo.

Ele move a língua dentro de mim simulando o ato sexual. Eu não sei o que me da maior prazer, o ato físico ou o mágico.

Posso sentir a magia dele, escura e mortal, crepitando ao nosso redor.

Não contenho os gemidos. Seguro-me nos lençóis de seda negra, frios como meu amante, numa tentativa de não gozar antes da hora.

Grito o nome dele, em parselíngua. Gemo obscenidades.

Posso sentir seu prazer de me ver tão descontrolado aumentar a força de sua magia ao nosso redor.

Ele tira a língua de dentro de mim e lambe o meu pênis ereto.

Não deixo que ele o envolva com a boca. Puxo Tom para acima de mim e seguro seu rosto, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

Agora sou eu quem invade sua mente.

Ele não gosta, mas não tenta me bloquear. Ele não conseguiria e isso só aumenta meu prazer em fazer isso.

Tom ondula o corpo esfregando sua ereção na minha, me chamando, me provocando...

Uso magia, não verbal e sem varinha, para inverter as posições. É mais um efeito colateral inesperado do dia em que nos tornamos amantes. Um entre tantos. Não precisamos usar a voz ou a varinha para magias mais simples.

Agora estou sobre ele. Nenhum de nós sorri, mas nosso desejo aumenta.

Sem cuidado algum enfio um joelho entre suas pernas forçando-o a abri-las para mim.

Ele fecha os olhos e se entrega suavemente. Doce e submisso, como só eu posso vê-lo, ele fecha os olhos. Indefeso. Eu devia matá-lo agora, mas não posso. Eu não consigo.

Eu o beijo e sinto suas mãos em meus cabelos. Um toque carinhoso e gentil.

Meu corpo dói de tanto que eu o desejo, mas eu me obrigo a esperar.

Torturo nós dois roçando meus lábios nos dele, e me esfregando em seu corpo, até sentir que ele treme de desejo embaixo de mim.

Ele só treme para mim. A sensação de poder é inebriante. Eu tenho o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos tremendo de desejo nos meus braços.

Penso o feitiço lubrificante, ergo suas pernas e o penetro suavemente.

Ele abre os olhos e eu fecho os meus. Ainda não. Ainda não quero o contato visual. Ainda não.

Ouço um leve gemido de frustração por minha recusa, mas logo ele geme de prazer.

Eu me movimento cada vez mais para dentro dele, ainda suavemente, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele tem os pés apoiados no meu ombro facilitando que eu aprofunde mais ainda dentro dele. Tom é flexível como uma cobra.

Sinto suas unhas em meus braços.

Meu corpo pede que eu vá mais rápido mais forte e mais fundo dentro dele.

Minha magia geme pela dele e me faz ansiar por abrir os olhos e me misturar a ele mais uma vez.

Eu resisto o quanto posso. Ouço meus gemidos como se fossem de outra pessoa. Sinto os gemidos dele como se fossem meus. Gememos de prazer e de dor. Dor por eu ainda estar me contendo, por eu ainda estar torturando nós dois. Silvos de cobras. Nossos gemidos são como os silvos das cobras.

Eu quero que ele chame meu nome, ele sabe disso, e, no entanto, resiste o quanto pode.

Um jogo de força... Algumas vezes ele ganha, outras eu venço.

Adoro essa dor no corpo e na alma.

—Harry!

Ao som de sua voz chamando meu nome eu abro os olhos e encontro os dele.

Nossas magias se fundem. É uma sensação única. É como ser tragado para a escuridão primordial. Nada na magia de Tom é luz. Nada. Eu me alimento dessa escuridão e lhe devolvo o que ele não tem. Devolvo-lhe luz.

Ele grita ao sentir as ondas da minha magia percorrendo o seu corpo.

Ele grita o meu nome e pede mais. Nunca sei se mais magia ou mais paixão.

Eu o possuo agora com selvageria. Ele enfia as unhas com força nos meus ombros se movendo tão enlouquecidamente quanto eu.

Sinto o sangue onde ele me fere e, como castigo, mordo seu pescoço até sentir o gosto metálico do sangue dele. Depois limpo seu sangue com a língua e o beijo fazendo com que ele prove o gosto.

A magia estala no quarto à nossa volta. Meu suor pinga sobre seu corpo frio que nunca transpira. Meu amor não é mais totalmente humano. Ele lambe meu rosto deliciando-se com meu gosto.

Ele sente o orgasmo chegando e me abraça com as pernas e os braços.

Nossos corpos atingem o ápice juntos levando nossas magias a provocarem um redemoinho ao nosso redor que praticamente destrói o que ainda resta do quarto.

Eu desabo sobre ele, sem voz, sem energia e sem fôlego. É um pouco como morrer. É como morrer junto com ele.

Sinto meu pênis deslizar para fora do seu corpo e me deito de lado puxando Tom para que fique abraçado comigo.

Ele acaricia meu rosto, afastando uma mexa do meu cabelo que grudou no meu suor.

—Eu te amo, Menino. – Sua voz é fria e desprovida de qualquer emoção. Ele não se declara. Apenas constata um fato não muito agradável.

—Eu sei. – Não posso evitar um leve carinho na minha voz. Eu também o amo. E ele sabe disso. – É uma merda, não é?

Ele faz um leve gesto de assentimento antes de me beijar suavemente nos lábios e se erguer.

Quando senta na cama, de costas para mim, ele geme baixo.

—Você me deixou dolorido. – Ele massageia as pernas que agüentaram todo meu peso minutos atrás. – Esse corpo não é o original, você sabe.

Apoio o pé nas suas costas e faço que vou empurrá-lo.

—Suas piadas são horríveis, Tom. Poupe-me delas, por favor.

Ele se ergue e fica de frente para mim. Minha insanidade é tal que eu o acho lindo.

—Não vai vir consertar o estrago?

—Não. – Fico em pé sobre a cama e o abraço. – Quero ver o grande Lord Voldemort mancando e com dor no traseiro hoje.

—Cretino. – Ele me empurra de volta na cama, mas não há raiva na sua voz, apenas uma leve diversão. Tom é tão louco quanto eu.

Reunindo alguma dignidade manca até o banheiro, e eu rio alto, sem me importar com mais nada a não ser debochar do meu amante.

Tom é totalmente incapaz de realizar qualquer magia de cura, ao contrário de mim. Outro efeito colateral de nossa primeira trepada: sou um curandeiro. Curo quase qualquer coisa apenas tocando, e algumas vezes apenas desejando curar.

Olho em volta. O quarto é um caos total. Desde a primeira vez é assim. No momento que nossas magias começam a se fundir o caos em volta começa.

Estamos fechados aqui dentro há horas, fizemos sexo três... não, quatro vezes. Não sobrou nada inteiro. Pelo menos os feitiços de proteção e silêncio resistiram.

Não que houvesse alguma dúvida que feitiços lançados por algum de nós dois fossem resistir.

Estico-me na cama enquanto sem nenhum esforço faço o quarto voltar ao estado original e escancaro as janelas deixando a luz e a brisa da tarde de inicio de verão entrarem. Não há dementadores congelando o ar e as almas em volta da Fortaleza. O ar é agradável e Tom se encarrega de torturar as almas por aqui.

Passo as mãos sobre as marcas de unha nos meus braços fazendo-as sumir enquanto caminho até a janela. Estamos na torre mais alta, a visão dos campos em volta é linda.

Olho para o quarto já quase totalmente em ordem e concentro-me na cama: Os lençóis sujos de suor, sêmen e sangue desaparecem da cama, volatilizados. Seriam matéria prima de feitiços negros muito interessantes contra mim, ou contra Tom. Quando se vive em uma fortaleza repleta de Comensais da Morte todo cuidado ainda é pouco. Eu o protejo com fúria. E ele a mim.

Tom sai do banheiro se enxugando e caminhando quase normalmente.

Eu o encaro.

—Não adianta fazer essa cara, Criança. Não vou me deter só porque você quer.

Sabemos que não é verdade. Sabemos que comigo aqui Tom mata menos, tortura menos. Sabemos que muitas vezes eu o detive. Mas eu sei que nem sempre consigo, e que dessa vez ele não vai me ouvir.

—Quer comer alguma coisa antes de ir?

—Não.

Tom quase não come. Eu também preciso de muito menos comida que o normal. Ele diz que estamos acima disso também.

Depois de pronto meu amante me beija e eu retribuo.

– Eu não demoro, Criança.

Ele desaparata. Só nós dois podemos fazer isso na Fortaleza.

Dizer que não demora é a forma dele me dizer que vai minimizar o estrago. Sou grato por isso, mas eu sei que não vai ser suficiente. Muita gente vai morrer hoje. Não há volta para Tom, e mesmo que houvesse ele não ia querê-la.

Sinto uma lágrima descer pelo meu rosto antes de me dirigir ao banho. Já não sei mais por quem eu choro.

_TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP_

Desço às masmorras.

Os comensais que ficaram na Fortaleza se afastam do meu caminho, eles me temem tanto quanto a Tom. Sabem que é perigoso contrariar minhas ordens. Às vezes eu me divirto em dar ordens contrárias às dele só para vê-los desesperados.

Na escada eu encontro Pettigrew.

—Sai, Verme.

Ele se cola a parede tremendo. Assim com Belatrix ele sabe que basta que eu peça sua cabeça que Tom me entrega. Qualquer castigo que eu deseje eles receberiam. Ou se eu me resolver a castigá-los pessoalmente Tom não vai se opor. Por hora me satisfaz o pavor em que eles vivem.

Poucas celas estão ocupadas. Tom normalmente mata quem cai seu prisioneiro, a menos que tenha alguma utilidade para o infeliz, obviamente.

Eu vou direto à cela de Ron e Mione.

As masmorras não são mais como eram há dois meses quando ao destruir a última horcrux eu, Ron e Mione fomos capturados.

Ele se divertiu nos torturando por alguns dias e então decidiu nos matar, mas antes disso quis me proporcionar uma última humilhação.

Arrastou-me até seu quarto e me jogou seminu em sua cama.

Sempre que desço às masmorras para ver meus amigos, eu lembro da dor e da humilhação de ser arrastado pelas escadas sob os risos da turba de Comensais. Lembro do grito de Ron ao me levarem daquele jeito. Lembro das lágrimas da Mione e de Ron mais pálido que um cadáver tentando se soltar das algemas que o prendiam para vir em meu auxilio. Eu mesmo não gritava ou chorava.

Mas Tom não me violentou, nem me matou como havia ameaçado.

Eu estava fraco, muito ferido, sem minha varinha e totalmente em pânico. Tom estava exultante, furioso e pronto para me destruir de todas as formas possíveis.

No entanto...

Chego em frente ao conjunto de celas onde meus amigos estão há dois meses. O carcereiro de Tom, que naquela noite riu deliciado, hoje se inclina até quase o chão e abre as portas para mim.

Quase poderíamos estar nos salões da Grifinória depois que eu "_redecorei_" o lugar.

Hermione larga o grosso volume sobre Magia Avançada que está lendo e corre para me abraçar. Estive aqui ontem, mas ela se preocupa por cada segundo que passo ao lado do meu amante.

Ron vem mais devagar. Ele não aceita muito bem o fato de eu trepar com Tom. Não posso culpá-lo por isso. Mesmo assim ele me abraça apertado.

—Tudo bem, parceiro?

Aceno que sim sem prestar muita atenção. Meus olhos estão grudados no terceiro prisioneiro do conjunto de salas que eu reservei para meus amigos. Lupin, meu último elo com meus pais.

Ele foi capturado há dois dias. Os Comensais o trouxeram bastante ferido e inconsciente. Cruciatus demais.

Não deixei que Tom sequer o tocasse e o trouxe para perto de Mione e Ron. Eu o curei. Foi preciso muita energia para evitar que ele tivesse um destino parecido com o dos pais de Neville.

—Como ele está, Mione.

—Recuperou a consciência por alguns segundos há pouco. Ele nos reconheceu e perguntou por você.

—Nós dissemos que você estava bem, e ele desmaiou de novo.

Eu me aproximo de Remus, e o calor que sempre envolve meu peito quando sinto o impulso de curar volta. Ajoelho-me ao lado da cama onde ele está e toco os cabelos grisalhos dele.

Não via Remus desde que fui capturado. Ele é o primeiro para quem terei de me explicar. Se é que existe alguma explicação para o que eu e Tom vivemos.

Cura é uma magia diferente. Eu não penso um feitiço, eu não uso uma poção, eu apenas toco e sinto a cura acontecer. Quando eu acabar aqui, Lupin vai se sentir fisicamente melhor que nunca.

Remus abre os olhos antes que eu termine, e parece entender vagamente o que estou fazendo, porque simplesmente aguarda em silêncio até que eu termine. Só então ele me puxa para um longo abraço.

Depois é a vez de Ron e Mione serem abraçados pelo nosso amigo. Certamente ele nos julgava mortos. Penso nos outros Weasleys. Eu tenho de tirá-los daqui.

Remus, Ron e Mione trocam noticias. Ele fala como estão todos, ela fala das horcruxes, da nossa captura. Ron pergunta pelos pais e irmãos. Até de Percy ele quer saber.

Depois que o assunto se esgota, Remus olha em volta. Chegou a hora.

—Meninos, isso não parece uma prisão. O que aconteceu depois que foram capturados?

Uma constatação simples, e uma pergunta mais simples ainda.

Ron e Mione olham para os lados. Eles não vão falar. Ainda agora são leais a mim e não vão me expor.

Eu me pergunto o que eu fiz para merecer tanto deles.

—Acho que posso explicar isso, Remus.

Ele me olha. Será que Remus percebe que não sou mais o mesmo garoto que ele ensinava? Será que ele vê o que me tornei ou eu terei de abrir seus olhos?

—Íamos ser mortos, mas Voldemort resolveu brincar um pouco comigo... em particular. – Uso um tom bem sugestivo e pela expressão de Remus dá para ver que ele entendeu bem a que tipo de brincadeira eu me refiro. – Eu não tinha a menor condição de me defender dele, mas algo deu errado. Muito errado.

Rom e Mione estão atentos. Eu não contei a eles exatamente como as coisas aconteceram naquela noite.

—Quando ele recuperou o corpo foi usando meu sangue, então ele podia me tocar sem sentir dor. Ele fez isso no cemitério naquela noite. Ele tocou minha cicatriz e quem sentiu dor fui eu. – Respiro fundo tentando ser analítico no que falo. - Quando me arrastou daqui ele me levou até um quarto, eu estava assustado demais para reparar em alguma coisa, só me lembro de uma das suas mãos no meu peito e dele rindo e falando alguma coisa sobre minha cicatriz. Então ele tocou a cicatriz e a dor dessa vez foi diferente. Alguma coisa parecia estar se rompendo dentro de mim.

Eles me olham, e eu me pergunto se realmente me enxergam. Como eu posso dizer a eles do gosto da morte? Como eu posso falar da sensação de ser rasgado por dentro, de me sentir nascendo e morrendo ao mesmo tempo. De odiar aquela coisa... Aquele arremedo de ser humano me tocando e de queimar de desejo por ele? Como eu posso explicar que a partir daquele instante eu tive enfim a certeza de ter encontrado meu destino. Quem pode entender que eu amo um monstro?

Eu me forço a continuar:

—Eu não sei exatamente o que houve. Acho que fiz por instinto. Se de auto proteção ou de alguma outra coisa eu não sei dizer, mas eu agi por instinto. Eu apoiei uma mão sobre seu peito, na altura do coração, e a outra na sua testa. Eu queria matá-lo. Eu queria que ele morresse junto comigo. E então a dor que havia em mim passou. Por um ou dois minutos ele se debateu em agonia. E depois tudo estava diferente.

Eu não digo a eles que Tom sentiu a mesma morte e nascimento que eu. Eu não digo que o que restava de nossas roupas foi reduzido a trapos em segundos. Eu não conto que eu beijei Tom primeiro. Eu não conto como ele me possuiu sem quase nenhum preparo rindo da minha dor e do meu desejo. Eu não falo nada sobre o quanto nós implorávamos pelo corpo e pela alma um do outro naquela noite. Eu não conto do quarto estilhaçado pela união de nossas magias. Eu não menciono o prazer de tomar o corpo de Tom. Primeiro, quase a força, depois delicadamente. Eu não digo nada sobre quantas vezes eu me entreguei a ele naquela noite, nem quantas vezes o tive antes que nós pudéssemos sair dali. Eu não poderia dizer da dor no meu corpo no dia seguinte. Do prazer de ver Tom semi desmaiado na cama com um meio sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Eu não explico sobre a união de nossas mentes e magias. Eu não falo sobre o meu amor e o meu ódio. Eu escondo o que Tom sente por mim. Eu não digo que desde aquela noite minha sanidade dança numa corda bamba, e que Tom me mantém parcialmente são por medo do que eu possa fazer a nós dois se enlouquecer de vez. Eu não falo sobre a escuridão profunda que é a alma daquele homem. Eu não explico que a única minúscula e frágil luz ali é o que ele sente por mim. Eu apenas resumo:

—Nossos poderes foram alterados de alguma forma. Não precisamos de varinha ou de palavras para feitiços. Eu não posso bloquear o acesso dele à minha mente, mas ele também não pode esconder nada de mim. Atingimos uma espécie de equilíbrio. Eu não consigo tirar vocês daqui sem a permissão dele, mas ele não pode feri-los depois que eu os tomei sob minha proteção. Não consigo matá-lo e nem ele a mim.

Dou um tempo para Remus absorver toda a idéia.

—E você pode sair daqui?

—Posso. Eu tentei alertar você uma vez dos planos dele. Ou mesmo avisar que estávamos relativamente bem. Só que não consegui. Eu não consegui nem mesmo chegar perto de vocês. Alguma coisa me impedia. Não foi ele que me impediu. Foi um efeito daquela noite. Mais um efeito daquela noite. Quando entendi isso voltei para cá e tenho tentado minimizar os ataques.

—Sim. Os ataques têm sido mais espaçados. – Remus parece ter compreendido um mistério agora.

—É uma guerra de vontades. Só que nesse aspecto ele ainda é mais forte do que eu.

—Mesmo assim, Harry, há uma diferença perceptível. O Ministro diz que Voldemort está enfraquecendo.

—Não está, Remus. Ele na verdade está mais forte do que nunca. Se o Ministério se basear nisso e atacar vai ser chacinado. Eu não vou conseguir impedi-lo de se defender. Ele sabe disso, e pretende se aproveitar.

—Harry, nós temos de dar um jeito de avisá-los.

—Remus, se você colocar um trouxa de frente para uma parede e disser a ele que ele tem de atravessá-la para salvar o mundo, por mais que ele o queira não vai conseguir fazer. – Eu vejo o gesto de desamparo de Remus quando ele entende o ponto. – Bom, há sempre a esperança que o trouxa morra e seu fantasma atravesse a parede.

Hermione me censura com o olhar por causa da piada sem graça. É a frustração ou a convivência com Tom que está deixando meu humor torto assim?

—Tem outra coisa que você precisa saber, Remus. – Eu escondo minha ansiedade usando uma máscara de calma. Mione segura minhas mãos e Ron fica atento a Lupin. Eles sabem o que eu vou falar. – Na noite em que nossos poderes se alteraram nós nos tornamos amantes.

Remus olha para mim confuso. Sua mente não consegue conceber a enormidade do que eu acabei de falar. Ron aperta seu ombro em muda solidariedade, mesmo assim ele me olha sem entender. Lentamente a compreensão força caminho na mente de Remus.

—Mas... você disse que ele não...

—A força não, Remus. Foi porque eu quis. Ainda é porque eu quero.

Ele ainda está em choque.

—Harry...

Sua voz transmite apenas confusão.

—Harry... – A voz dele está cheia de tristeza, mas seu sinto que ele ainda não entendeu totalmente. – É esse o preço que você paga pelos ataques que ele não faz?

A insinuação me irrita. Sei que meu rosto se alterou pelo olhar assustado de Ron. Apesar dele confiar que eu nunca o atacaria ele não gosta de me ver assim. Ele e Mione dizem que eu fico com uma expressão parecida com a de Tom.

—Não sou uma puta barata, Remus. Não durmo com ninguém em troca de favores, ou mesmo de vidas. Eu sou amante do assassino dos meus pais. Eu sei o quão monstruoso isso é. E por mais nojento que isso seja aos seus olhos, aos meus ainda é bem mais. Mas eu sou amante dele porque eu quero ser.

Eu quero gritar que eu amo Tom. Que eu preciso dele. Do seu amor cruel, do seu ódio eterno, da sua frieza, do seu desejo, do corpo e da alma dele. Eu quero explicar que eu sou só uma parte de um todo, e que Tom é a outra metade.

Hermione me abraça, ela tenta me consolar dessa dor que é inconsolável por ser grande demais, e por não ser totalmente dor.

Eu e Remus somos salvos da situação constrangedora pelo arrepio que percorre meu corpo.

—O ataque deu errado. Alguém preveniu o Ministério.

Nenhum deles pergunta como eu sei. Compartilhamos uma alegria muda por alguns segundos. Estou feliz porque o homem que eu amo foi derrotado. Então eu sinto a presença dele na fortaleza.

–Ele voltou. – Não sei se Remus percebe minha felicidade por ter Tom por perto.

É nessa hora que a dor atinge minha alma. Dói tanto que eu perco o ar e só não caio do sofá porque Hermione me segura.

—Ele precisa de mim.

Desaparato dali direto para o saguão principal. Não me importa mais o que Remus pense, a dor de Tom é tudo que me importa. Eu sei que ele está gravemente ferido.

No saguão tudo é caos. Os Comensais que voltaram estão, em sua maioria, feridos, e Tom piora tudo punindo quem tem o azar de cair sob seu olhar.

Ele está ferido, mas não vai demonstrar isso diante dos Comensais. Não vai mostrar fraqueza. Ele não sabe o quão grave é a ferida que tem. Eu sim. Eu sei que ela pode ser fatal se eu não curá-lo agora. Não conheço o feitiço que o atingiu, mas sinto na minha alma que se eu não agir logo meu amor vai morrer.

Eu nunca interferi antes nas sessões de tortura em que ele usa os Comensais como alvo. Eu só me afasto e depois o ouço rir da minha fraqueza diante da dor alheia. Dessa vez eu ajo. Não por esse bando de lambe-botas inúteis, mas por ele.

Por ele eu atravesso o inferno que se tornou o saguão, uma de suas maldições quase me acerta, só então ele para.

—Sai daqui. – Ele ordena com os olhos lançando chispas de ódio fixados no meu rosto.

Eu me atiro nos braços dele e o beijo. O inusitado da cena o deixa sem ação um segundo. Um silêncio de morte cai sobre o saguão.

Todos sabem que somos amantes. Tom me exibe como um troféu entre eles, mas nunca houve nenhuma demonstração de paixão em público. Sei que eles não acreditam que minha participação seja voluntária. Tolo engano.

Quando interrompo o beijo falo em parselíngua:

—Seu ferimento pode ser fatal se eu não cuidar disso **já**.

Nos meus olhos ele vê a urgência da situação, mas dá um sorriso debochado.

—Parece, senhores, que essa criança impetuosa salvou-os de receber a paga de sua incompetência. Ele tem planos mais interessantes. Vou abrir mão do meu direito de ouvir _os senhores_ gritarem.

Tom me leva pelo braço para a sala ao lado e lacra a porta.

_TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP TR&HP_

A cabeça dele repousa no meu peito, enquanto Tom viaja por um estado entre a consciência e o sono.

Curá-lo foi mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Foi por pouco, muito pouco que eu não o perdi.

Assim que consegui afastar a ameaça de morte nós desabamos no chão da sala onde ele ergueu seu trono. Mal tive tempo de evocar um colchão antes de cair com Tom em meus braços, sua mente vagando quase em êxtase.

A idéia de que ele poderia ter morrido me assombra. A culpa por tê-lo salvo também. No fundo eu sinto que só eu tenho o direito de matá-lo, a vida de Tom me pertence.

Estou exausto. Curar não me cansa. Normalmente eu paro apenas porque o corpo ferido não pode receber mais energia de cura sem entrar em colapso, mas com Tom é diferente. Tentar curar qualquer coisa nele suga minhas forças, e dessa vez foi quase até a exaustão.

Apesar do cansaço não quero dormir. Preciso velar por ele, Tom está totalmente indefeso agora. Não que eu esteja muito melhor.

Meus olhos vagueiam por todos os lados, estamos na Sala do Trono. É típico da megalomania dele criar um lugar assim.

Um único e solitário trono de pedra no centro de uma plataforma na parede oposta à porta. A decoração é feita por imagens de serpentes. Foi nessa sala que eu matei Naginni, a última horcrux. Foi aqui que Tom me capturou. E foi para essa sala, para uma reunião com seus Comensais, que ele me trouxe depois de nossa primeira noite juntos.

A expressão deles quando me sentei aos pés de Tom e apoiei a cabeça em seus joelhos foi indescritível. E só melhorava à medida que Tom, com as mãos brincando no meu cabelo, dizia que eu era intocável, que minhas ordens deviam ser seguidas à risca, e que eu não deveria ser incomodado por nada nem por ninguém.

A metade devia achar que eu estava sob Imperius, alguns deviam pensar que era Tom que estava enfeitiçado e o resto estava questionando a própria sanidade.

Não sem razão. Seguir Tom é o mais perfeito sinal de loucura. Só que nesse caso os dois maiores loucos somos ele e eu. Durante muito tempo em minha vida eu só quis ser normal. Nunca pude. Já era tempo de aceitar meu destino: a perda gradativa de minha sanidade.

Tom se movimenta ao meu lado. Passo a mão pela cabeça dele, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar. Sua voz soa rouca aos meus ouvidos:

—Descansa, Menino. Posso sentir sua exaustão.

Eu beijo os lábios dele. Posso ver sua força retornando.

—Você também precisa descansar.

Mas me deixo puxar para o peito dele, é óbvio que ele está voltando rapidamente ao normal, e acabo dormindo em seus braços.

Não sei quanto tempo dormi antes do pesadelo começar. Em meu sonho eu sinto garras de gelo arrancando Tom de mim. Eu tento retê-lo, mas algo muito forte o puxa. Ouço vozes dizendo que é melhor assim, mas eu não aceito e o seguro firme até que minhas mãos fraquejam e as garras o levam.

Eu acordo gritando e sendo sacudido por Tom. Agarro-me a ele.

—Não vai embora. Não me deixa sozinho. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te matar. – Parte da minha mente sabe que foi um pesadelo, e que não o menor sentido em ficar balbuciando tolices, mas eu não consigo me conter.

Tom me abraça até que eu me acalme. Só agora percebo que enquanto eu dormia, ele me trouxe para nosso quarto e ficou comigo.

Afasto-me dele sem graça, e sinto sua boca buscar a minha.

Em seus lábios eu recupero a calma.

—Pesadelo comigo, Criança?

—Sim.

Tom me recosta nos travesseiros e me olha por um longo tempo antes de perguntar:

—Por que salvou minha vida? Por que não quer que eu morra?

—Você também salvaria a minha.

—Não tenha tanta certeza.

Algumas vezes eu acho que Tom ainda não compreendeu totalmente a força que nos une.

Ele traça com a unha o contorno da minha cicatriz.

—Eu devia matar você, Menino. Seria o mais sensato.

—E eu deveria matar você, Tom. Seria o melhor para todos. Não. – Eu não o deixo falar. – Não sou um dos seus Comensais para cair na sua conversa furada sobre nova ordem, um paraíso bruxo na terra, colocar os trouxas no seu lugar. Primeiro porque isso é besteira, nós dois sabemos, e depois, você só luta por você, Tom. Pelo seu poder, para suplantar a morte. Então não faça discursos para mim.

Ele sorri divertido. É nessas horas que ele mais parece com uma cobra, talvez por isso eu volto a falar em parselíngua:

—Eu realmente gostaria de poder matar você. Mas não posso.

—Talvez, então, eu deva matar você. – Os sons chiados do nosso idioma provocam arrepios por toda minha pele. – Seria mais seguro para mim.

—Eu não tenho medo da morte, Tom. Para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte.

—Depois de ouvir isso eu realmente deveria matar você. Dumbledore era um saco enorme e sem fundo, cheio de frases feitas e sem sentido.

—Nesse caso ele estava certo. A morte é tão natural quanto a vida.

—Então por que salvou minha vida? Por que não me mata?

—Eu devia, mas não posso. Não sou lógico, e nem mesmo coerente, Tom.

—Se não há nada de errado em sucumbir à morte, então não é crime causar a morte.

—Você não acredita nisso.

—Não sou eu quem diz que a morte é apenas uma aventura.

—Provocar a morte e o sofrimento de tantos a troco de uma falsa imortalidade é monstruoso. – Entrelaço meus dedos nos dele, e beijo-os um por um. – O que te incomoda tanto na morte?

Ele fica calado por tanto tempo que acredito que não vá me responder. Até que ele ri, como se o assunto fosse tão obvio que eu deveria ter percebido sozinho:

—A Morte é poderosa. É um poder além de qualquer outro. Eu me recuso a ser derrotado assim. Recuso-me a ser apanhado por Ela como um reles trouxa, frágil diante Dela. Somos bruxos, temos obrigação de poder mais. Você e eu já A derrotamos antes.

—Há que preço? Suas horcruxes estão destruídas, e você se desgastou tanto ao fazê-las que não se arrisca a tentar mais uma.

—Encontrarei outra forma.

—Há que preço? Ao preço de quantas vidas? De quanta dor?

Ele faz uma expressão de tédio. Algumas vezes eu tenho a ilusão de que poderia fazer Tom se arrepender de alguma coisa, mas ele crê firmemente que está certo.

—Sou mais forte. Minha força me dá mais direito do que esses tolos que se põe em meu caminho.

—Tolos como eu? Como meus pais?

—Sim. – Ele não hesita em me ferir com palavras.

—Você matou minha mãe e com a morte dela sofreu sua pior derrota. Quem foi o tolo no final de contas?

—Eu ainda estou vivo.

Tom não entende. É impressionante. Ele é um dos seres mais poderosos e inteligentes da nossa era e não entende:

—Você nunca viveu, Tom. Você apenas perseguiu a imortalidade. Você subsistiu em função de afastar a morte.

Ele se afasta irritado e eu me ajoelho na cama:

—Tom, tudo tem um preço. Criar suas horcruxes tirou pedaços de sua alma, cometer os crimes que cometeu tirou sua humanidade. Eu também pago meu tributo. Ficar com você está levando minha sanidade.

—NÃO. – Ele volta e me abraça apertado. – Você não vai enlouquecer. Eu não vou deixar.

Nós dois sabemos que estou por um fio. Eu já me descontrolei uma vez, quando Tom matou umas crianças, e ele precisou de um par de horas para me trazer de volta. Depois disso crianças são tabu para os Comensais.

Ele beija meu rosto. Há desespero nele também. Desde o inicio, desde a primeira noite, há um gosto de tragédia em cada beijo que trocamos.

—A única chance de eu não enlouquecer é você me matar, Tom.

Ele faz um gesto afastando a idéia de me ferir fisicamente.

—Você ainda não me respondeu: por que salvou minha vida?

—Porque eu não posso deixar você morrer, desgraçado. Eu não posso te matar, seria com deixar de respirar. Não dá. Eu te amo, mas não é isso que me impede. É algo maior, mas antigo, mais forte. Você não devia precisar me perguntar. – Eu me afasto dele e abro os braços. – Me mata. Me mata agora, Tom, se você puder.

Ele me olha. Posso sentir a raiva em seus olhos diante do desafio que ele sabe que não poderá vencer. Droga. Eu preciso dele. Eu preciso acabar com tudo isso.

Evoco um punhal que flutua no ar entre nós dois. O cabo está voltado para Tom e ele o pega.

—Me mata, Tom. Eu não vou me defender. – Posso sentir seu ódio fazendo farfalhar sua magia escura à nossa volta. – Por favor... – Viro as costas para ele e, de joelhos sobre a cama me seguro com força na cabeceira. – Enfie o punhal em mim e livre nós dois desse inferno.

Sem que ele me toque minhas vestes se rasgam. Estou nu e a mercê dele. Algo em minha mente diz que o melhor é mesmo Tom me matar. Ele não sobreviveria a isso e toda essa guerra estúpida que a ambição dele causou estaria terminada.

Ele me abraça com apenas um braço e beija meu pescoço. Ainda tenho a ilusão de que ele o fará, mas ao invés disso sinto seu corpo se desnudar magicamente e a excitação começar a aquecer meu sangue.

—Não é um punhal que vou cravar em sua carne hoje, Menino.

Ele afasta minhas pernas e se coloca entre elas, posso sentir seu pênis completamente ereto roçando no meu traseiro. Penso rapidamente no feitiço lubrificante enquanto ele passa o punhal de leve pela minha coluna me fazendo arfar de tesão. Mesmo sem contato visual começo a sentir minha magia se misturando à dele.

Tom me possui de uma única estocada. Com força, com raiva, com desespero. Eu me entrego como se essa fosse a última vez. Movo-me de encontro ao corpo dele sentindo-o rasgar-me ao meio, e adorando cada segundo de dor e prazer que ele me dá.

Ele me masturba enquanto fala em parselíngua que eu sou dele, que vou viver para sempre por ele e com ele. Eu respondo que eu o amo, que eu o odeio e peço mais força, mais prazer. E ele me dá. Me dá também sua magia escura e assustadora, que se mistura à minha, pela primeira vez sem provocar destruição, mas tornando tudo mais nítido em minha mente.

Ele goza mordendo meu ombro, e eu o grito seu nome em êxtase.

Tom não me deu a morte verdadeira, só essa pequena morte que eu encontro em seus braços sempre que fazemos sexo.

Deixamo-nos cair abraçados na cama e ele joga o punhal longe.

Eu tento imaginar o que será preciso acontecer para destruir essa bizarra situação em que vivemos.


	2. Guerra e Paz

**Guerra e Paz**

Às vezes eu me pergunto com eu posso levantar da cama depois de fazer sexo com Tom e continuar vivendo. Só o simples ato de nos tocarmos deveria ser tão inconcebível que o universo pararia e nos aniquilaria, nos reduzindo a não existência. No entanto mais uma vez o universo nos ignora, e para o bem ou para o mal, a vida segue seu estranho curso.

Antes de sair Tom me beija longamente. É nessas horas, quando ele me beija, apenas me beija, que eu fecho os olhos e me esqueço de tudo. Nesses poucos minutos posso ser um garoto de dezoito anos nos braços da pessoa que ama.

Mesmo que meu amante não admita, isso também o afeta, e ele me abraça por um longo tempo antes de sair.

Já faz mais de uma semana que Remus está aqui, e eu ainda não consegui convencer Tom a soltá-los. Penso em Tonks, na mãe de Ron, nos irmãos dele, nos pais de Mione. É como se fizessem parte de um outro mundo, de uma outra vida, mesmo assim minha alma se aquece com essas lembranças.

Meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... Tanta gente em minha vida, tanta gente que por amar Tom eu passei de certa forma a trair No entanto mais do que nunca eu me sinto responsável por eles.

Tom diz que meu defeito é amar demais.

Ele, no entanto, é tão sozinho. Tom nunca amou antes.

De olhos fechados na janela do meu quarto eu vou me lembrando de cada pessoa que algum dia amei. É como se ser capaz de amar Tom aumentasse o que sinto pelas outras pessoas. Por isso me fere tanto o sofrimento delas. Por isso eu preciso tanto libertar meus amigos.

Não é só a dor pelos crimes de Tom que está me enlouquecendo, não é só a culpa por estar com ele, é também sentir por nós dois. Estou exposto e vulnerável.

Algumas vezes parece que minha alma vai escapar de mim.

Às vezes, como agora, quando me divido tão intensamente entre amor e dor, eu sinto como se fosse deixar de vez meu corpo, como se ele já não me comportasse mais. Como se eu fosse enfim voar livre.

Quando Tom não está na fortaleza eu posso senti-la como uma parte de mim. Basta ficar assim, quieto e de olhos fechados que praticamente vejo tudo o que acontece aqui.

Nas masmorras Remus anda agitado de um lado para o outro, Ron tenta fazê-lo entender que eu às vezes sumo por dias inteiros, mas que estou relativamente bem. Hermione está perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Há algo de diferente nela. Já faz uns dias que eu noto isso e me divido entre a vontade de investigar e um certo receio de saber, de deixar Tom saber o que há com minha amiga.

Antes que eu me decida, a lareira da sala de reuniões é ativada. Vejo com os olhos da mente os Comensais deixando a Fortaleza.

Tom descobriu um traidor. Mesmo à distância eu sinto sua fúria. Está reunindo os Comensais longe de mim porque sabe que vou tentar ajudar o espião seja quem for.

Sinto uma forte vertigem, imagens passam rápido pela minha mente e, aos poucos, vão se tornam mais nítidas até que posso entendê-las.

Vejo o rosto de Dumbledore no quadro na sala que foi dele em Hogwarts. Ele me diz o nome do espião.

Snape! Severus ainda é o espião!

Tudo me volta à memória de uma única vez. O plano de Dumbledore que acabou custando sua vida e tornando Severus um dos bruxos mais odiados do mundo, Severus me informando os passos de Tom, Severus me dizendo que teria ajuda para destruir a taça. Severus e Draco muito feridos depois de destruir a horcrux.

Draco! Draco é o outro espião! Draco chorando diante da Murta no banheiro da escola. Draco abaixando a varinha para não matar Dumbledore. Severus desesperando vendo Draco quase morrer depois de um confronto com aurores.

O feitiço! O feitiço que eu mesmo lancei antes de vir atrás da última horcrux. O feitiço que apagaria da minha mente quem eram os espiões enquanto estivesse na Fortaleza. Uma medida de segurança para o caso de ser capturado.

Minha cabeça dói com as memórias.

Felizmente eu não traí Draco e Severus, mas agora Tom descobriu e eu preciso salvar os dois.

Eu posso sentir a tortura deles. A fúria de Tom por ter sido traído e enganado. O riso abjeto dos Comensais que ainda ontem bajulavam Severus.

Uma visão nublada surge na minha mente. Severus está morrendo e seus pensamentos se voltam para mim. Ele pede socorro, não para ele, mas para Draco. Ele já mal respira e provavelmente está usando o que lhe resta de magia para me chamar. Tom ainda não percebeu, ele agora tortura Draco, deixando Severus um pouco de lado.

Eu vejo tudo como se flutuasse no teto do lugar. Vejo Severus agonizando no chão, vejo Draco sob o Cruciatus, contorcendo-se de dor, e vejo Lucius Malfoy implorando pelo filho.

Tom ri. É nessas horas que eu realmente o odeio.

Draco e Severus estão fracos demais, ambos caídos no chão, e Lucius grita de dor ao receber a punição por ter um filho espião.

Penso em Severus, imploro mentalmente que ele me diga onde estão, e, do nada, surge claro na minha mente: Estão na sala secreta da Mansão Malfoy.

Vou ter de ser muito rápido.

Aparato entre Draco e Severus ao mesmo tempo em que lanço um feitiço que explode o lugar. Felizmente Lucius cai sobre o filho e eu desaparato direto para a cela de Ron e Mione levando os três.

Eu sei que um desmoronamento não vai matar Tom, ele é rápido o suficiente para se cuidar, e, quando a poeira assentar, ele virá furioso atrás de mim.

Hermione grita de susto quando eu apareço com aquela massa de corpos sujos de sangue.

Não há tempo para delicadezas.

-Saí, Lucius, eu tenho de curá-los. – Levo as mãos até o peito deles. – Mione, eles eram nossos espiões, vou precisar de ajuda.

Sem questionar Ron e Mione se afastam puxando Malfoy. Deixo a magia fluir. Minha ânsia de ajudá-los deve ser domada para que eu não os sobrecarregue com um fluxo de energia intenso demais. Apenas Tom sobreviveria ao fluxo máximo que eu posso mandar.

Sinto os ferimentos internos de Draco se fechando e a respiração de Severus já se torna perceptível.

Tom está na Fortaleza. Posso senti-lo. Ele não vem correndo atrás de mim, isso poria em risco sua dignidade já abalada pelo que fiz. Ele sabe que já dei santuário para os três, e que não poderá fazer nada.

Lamento, Tom, mas Draco e Severus se tornaram importantes demais para mim, eu não conseguiria abandoná-los.

Severus já está respirando normalmente, e Draco já se agita um pouco quando sinto meu amante descer as escadas.

Estou praticamente terminando. Eles ficarão fracos por uns dias, mas eu estou conseguindo curar os danos mais sérios que receberam.

-Divertindo-se, Criança?

A voz de Tom é tão agressivamente fria que dá a sensação de congelar o ar da masmorra e faz com que os outros recuem. Dos que tem condições de se mover só eu, ajoelhado de costas para ele, entre Draco e Severus, ainda inconscientes, permaneço no lugar.

Ergo os olhos e me deparo com expressão aterrorizada de Lucius. Ele, melhor que os outros, sabe o perigo que Tom representa.

Levanto-me lentamente e me viro para encará-lo através das grades.

-Não. Não é divertido tirar amigos da boca da morte.

-Você foi longe demais dessa vez. – Ele fala lenta, calma e friamente, mas seus olhos brilham como brasas.

Sinto o cheiro do medo que vem das pessoas atrás de mim. Nas outras celas impera um silêncio assustado.

Eu mantenho meu olhar fixo no dele quando replico:

-São as regras. Se eu arrebato um prisioneiro não posso soltá-lo, mas você não pode mais feri-lo.

-Você forçou as regras. Talvez seja hora de eu fazer isso também. – Seus olhos passeiam pela cela. – Em dois dias é lua cheia, será interessante manter seu lobisomem de estimação aqui, junto com seus outros amiguinhos.

Remus estremece.

-Ou quem sabe soltá-lo em algum orfanato cheio de criancinhas? – Tom ri divertindo-se ao sentir o desespero emanando de Remus.

Eu sei que Tom realmente planeja fazer o que diz, que essa é a vingança que ele tem para mim.

Quase a contragosto sou obrigado a sorrir.

-Faça isso, Tom, e na noite seguinte eu fico na frente de outro lobisomem. Você sabe que eu vou sobreviver ao ataque. Seria interessante ver como você lida comigo transformado em lobo.

-Harry, não... - Remus é realmente um homem de coragem por tentar falar nessa hora, mas eu o ignoro.

-Quem sabe na terceira noite eu não morda você, Meu Lorde? – Passo a língua lentamente sobre meus lábios. – Acho que seria divertido. Que espécie de lobos nós nos tornaríamos? Não fica curioso?

Nunca o desafiei antes na frente de seus Comensais. Posso sentir sua fúria como uma nuvem maligna me envolvendo. Isso só me excita.

Abro a porta magicamente enquanto me aproximo. Sorrindo eu caminho até ele.

-Puna só a mim, e talvez a gente possa esquecer os uivos na lua cheia.

Ele usa magia e tranca a cela sem nem mesmo olhar para ela.

Estou tão perto que só ele pode me ouvir quando sussurro debochado:

-Não quer me fazer gritar de outro jeito, Tom?

Ele me segura com raiva pelos braços. Suas unhas longas enterram-se na minha carne mesmo através da manga da veste. Dói, e um gemido escapa da minha boca.

-Prefere então proteger seus amigos, Herói? Que seja. Agora eu vou te ensinar o seu lugar de uma vez por todas.

A expressão dele é terrível, no entanto não sinto medo algum. Ele sabe e isso o irrita.

Se Tom não estivesse tão furioso teria percebido outra coisa: Minha mente está se perdendo novamente, e eu estou adorando. Mas sua raiva o cega e ele me arrasta para uma sala fechada do outro lado das masmorras. Já estive aqui antes, logo que ele me capturou. É a sala de interrogatório e tortura.

Ele pensa seriamente que pode me punir por alguma coisa?

Eu gargalho, divertido com a situação. Em meu estado normal a dor e o medo impregnados na sala me deixariam arrasado. Mas não estou mais em meu estado normal.

Estou rindo tanto que não vejo a mão de Tom se aproximar, só sinto o soco acertar meu rosto. Meu corpo é arremessado para o outro lado da sala. Cuspo sangue.

Ouço o som do corpo de Tom batendo na madeira da porta. Eu o arremessei magicamente sem sequer pensar.

Atiro-me sobre e ele e beijo a boca de Tom antes de bater no seu rosto três ou quatro vezes. Vagamente, com algum pedaço da minha mente onde ainda resta um pouco de sanidade, eu penso que devem estar ouvindo os golpes por toda a masmorra e achando que sou eu quem está apanhando. A idéia me diverte e eu hesito por um instante. É o suficiente para ele. Sou arremessado à distância, me machucando na queda. Ergo-me rapidamente, apesar da dor, esperando outro ataque, que não vem.

Tom tem sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. A visão do meu amor ferido me descontrola de vez. Eu grito. É quase um rugido o som que sai da minha boca.

Minha percepção se espalha novamente pela Fortaleza, dessa vez sem controle algum. Hermione chora abraçada a Ron. Lucius segura o corpo inconsciente de Draco junto ao peito, como se tivesse medo que alguém o levasse. Severus tenta se erguer e Remus o ampara. Os Comensais, nos andares superiores, estão encolhidos no chão.

Está acontecendo de novo. Estou perdendo o controle. Um tufão de magia destrói a sala, arrebenta tudo o que está ao meu redor.

Na minha mente ecoa o grito da minha mãe antes de morrer somando-se ao grito da Mione ao sentir as paredes da Fortaleza tremerem. Eu vejo Sirius caindo no véu e ouço Tom rir de mim no cemitério, Dumbledore cai mais uma vez da Torre de Astronomia, eu retalho a pele de Draco usando o feitiço do Príncipe Mestiço.

Fecho os dedos em volta do pomo de ouro no mesmo momento que mato pela primeira vez para fazer uma horcrux. Dumbledore me irrita negando-me o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e eu destruo seu escritório berrando de dor pela morte de Sirius. Abro a câmera secreta para deixar sair o basilisco, e sinto a vida se esvaindo de mim quando o feitiço que atirei retorna.

Estou nu na cama, ardendo de desejo por Tom. A magia negra dele me envolve e eu a transformo e luz. Quando a luz entra em mim sinto-me queimar e a centelha dentro de mim pede por mais, pede para ser livre.

Minha vida e a de Tom mesclam-se tão rápido que eu sinto que vou submergir em um mar de memórias e sensações. Só quando tento chamar por ele é que percebo que estive gritando até agora, e que sou eu quem faz as paredes tremerem.

Tom ergueu um escudo ao seu redor para não ser atingido por destroços e procura se aproximar de mim.

Caio de joelhos me forçando a segurar toda essa magia, toda essa dor.

-Tom! – Minha voz sai rouca e é quase um gemido. – Tom, me ajude!

Ele enfim consegue me abraçar. Essa loucura precisa ter fim. Isso precisa terminar. Eu não posso ferir Tom, não quero. Eu o beijo na boca, no rosto. A Fortaleza ainda estremece um pouco quando ele me abraça tentando me acalmar.

As visões voltam. Mortes. Tom matou tantos, feriu tantos... Eu revejo tudo isso como se fosse eu quem tivesse matado e torturado. O sangue, a dor deles pesa na minha alma. A solidão de Tom também.

Ouço os gritos dos Comensais por toda a Fortaleza. A Marca Negra em seus braços arde. Lucius se debate e Severus se arrasta para proteger Draco.

Proteger Draco. Eu tenho de proteger Draco e Severus. E Ron, e Mione, e Remus. Até Lucius eu devo proteger. A senhora Weasley, Ginny, Percy, Luna, Olho-Tonto. Eu tenho de cuidar deles. Eles não podem cair da Torre. Eles não podem sangrar.

Eu quero Dumbledore me dizendo o que fazer, eu quero viver.

Tom! Eu devo cuidar de Tom! Sobretudo eu devo cuidar de Tom.

Eu soluço desesperado e sinto os braços do meu amante me envolverem.

Tom está falando alguma coisa, mas eu não ouço. Ele segura minhas mãos de encontro ao meu peito e me abraça forte, enquanto balança o corpo como se me embalasse.

Sinto sangue escorrer da minha mão. Sangue das vidas que Tom tirou e das que ele vai tirar, sangue de crianças feridas por lobisomens, sangue do meu pai traído pelo amigo em que ele confiou, sangue por todo o lado, me afogando, me imobilizando.

Eu tento curar. Eu tento parar a dor, mas a cada um que eu ajudo surgem mais. São tantos! Tantas dores e eu não posso curar ninguém!

Sinto as dores dos que ficaram órfãos por culpa da ambição de Tom. Revejo os Longbotton encarcerados em suas mentes. Sirius preso em Azkaban. Draco tremendo de medo por Narcissa. Há tanta dor em volta de nós dois!

O pai de Cedric chora abraçado ao corpo do filho. Minha culpa. Minha mãe cai morta e a culpa é minha. Não há cura para isso. Não há luz. O Véu da Morte sussurra e leva Sirius embora. Minha culpa! Minha culpa! Minha culpa!

Tom segue falando comigo enquanto eu me debato em seus braços. Eu quero enterrar as unhas na minha pele e rasgá-la em tiras. Eu quero fazer essas memórias pararem.

Sirius me chama para morar com ele e eu quero ir, eu quero ir pra trás do véu viver com Sirius. Eu pergunto se posso levar Tom comigo para casa e minha mãe sorri dizendo que sim. Meu pai diz que vamos ensiná-lo a voar.

Minha tia Petúnia grita que não mereço ser feliz. Que sou um monstro, que só mereço restos. Ela rir e diz que eu estou sonhando. "_Você é uma bichinha nojenta que dorme com uma cobra asquerosa_".

Severus aponta a varinha para Dumbledore, Minerva é torturada no hall de entrada do Ministério. Ron vê Mione morrer sob as garras de Remus.

Não sei mais o que é realidade.

Vejo-me sozinho entre outras crianças. Sou o menino cruel, a aberração do orfanato. Sinto o prazer do primeiro Cruciatus que apliquei. O prazer de ferir invade minha alma. É bom que outros sofram. É bom esquecer o que eu sofro. Sinto a dor de cada Cruciatus que Tom aplicou. Que eu apliquei.

Eu não sei mais até onde eu vou e em que ponto ele começa.

Tom lança a maldição fatal sobre mim, ao mesmo tempo em que eu o apunhalo. Vejo-o cair inerte enquanto meu peito sangra.

-Não. – Eu grito e depois choro nos braços de Tom.

Ele ainda fala comigo, em parselíngua.

-Eu vou soltá-los, Harry. Eu prometo. Apenas volte para mim. Calma. Já passou. Eu prometo que vou soltá-los. Você vai poder levar o lobisomem e seus dois grifinórios assim que estiver bem.

Aos poucos vou parando de me debater, já não sinto mais as memórias de dor.

– Está tudo bem. Já vai passar. Eu não vou ferir nenhum dos três. Calma.

A voz de Tom me conduz à realidade. Não sei por quanto tempo ele lutou para me trazer de volta, mas sinto o cansaço dele e sei que foram várias horas.

Meu corpo inteiro dói e eu tenho sangue dele e meu nas mãos. O rosto de Tom está ferido, a sala de tortura destruída e quando o olho com mais atenção, vejo uma única e solitária lágrima vermelha descendo pela sua face.

Eu toco seu rosto, enviando cura para as feridas que eu causei.

-Estou aqui, meu amor.

_Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom_

Dormi por horas depois da crise nas masmorras, e Tom não saiu de perto de mim, e quando eu acordei ele me fez comer alguma coisa antes de me deixar sair da cama.

Eu não voltei de dentro da minha mente por causa da promessa que ele repetiu como um mantra durante horas. Voltei porque meu amor me queria aqui. Só que isso não quer dizer que eu não vá aceitar a oferta de libertar meus amigos, e o mais rápido possível, antes que Tom mexa na mente deles, ou algo pior.

Ele está reunido com alguns Comensais quando aparato na cela. Hermione se atira em meus braços e o abraço de Ron quase me deixa sem ar, eu os afasto rindo:

-Está tudo bem!

Draco está tentando se levantar do sofá e eu o seguro.

-Harry, você está bem?

Ponho um dedo sobre seus lábios e deixo a energia de cura fluir.

Remus vem correndo do quarto à direita, seguido de Severus que mal se mantém em pé. Ron o ajuda a chegar o sofá e eu seguro sua mão deixando que a energia de cura termine o serviço interrompido na véspera.

Lucius sai do outro quarto e pára me olhando como quem vê um fantasma.

Quando termino com Draco e Severus me viro para os outros. Sei que virá uma chuva de perguntas.

-Harry, você está bem? – Remus é o primeiro a falar.

Esse é o sinal que faz Ron, Mione e Draco disparem:

-Foi assustador, Harry. Tudo tremia e balançava. E ouvimos barulho de pancadas e depois aquele grito terrível. Era como se um animal furioso estivesse sendo torturado.

-É sério Harry. Não era um terremoto, eram as paredes que vibravam e o depois do rugido o ar parecia cheio de lamentos, apesar da gente não ouvir nada.

-E então a marca queimou. Queimou mais que nunca e de repente parou.

Eu faço um gesto para que ninguém mais fale:

– Não vai acontecer de novo. Eu tive um descontrole ontem, por isso o terremoto e os barulhos e lamentos. Ele me trouxe de volta e me prometeu deixar vocês três saírem. – Indico Remus, Ron e Mione que me olham surpresos.

Eu seguro a mão deles e desaparato dali, levando meus amigos, antes que eles consigam compreender que estão livres.

_Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom_

Os balanços que Duda costumava quebrar estão reformados. Estranho como são esses pequenos detalhes que a gente nota primeiro.

Ron olha em volta aturdido e depois respira fundo. Mione senta-se em um dos balanços e mira o parque vazio. O dia está amanhecendo. Logo os trouxas vão começar a passar por aqui, perdidos na rotina de suas vidas, sofrendo as conseqüências de uma guerra que eles nem sabem que acontece. Sofrendo por causa da ambição de Tom.

Remus fica me olhando, esperando talvez que eu diga algo, mas minha voz me abandonou. Do fundo da alma me vem a certeza que nunca mais verei nenhum dos três. Talvez seja só a névoa melancólica dos dementadores que há dois anos cobre cada cidade da Inglaterra. Talvez seja medo. Talvez seja uma premonição.

-E agora, Harry?

-Vocês estão livres, Ron. Vão. Sua família deve estar louca de preocupação.

-Mas você vem com a gente!

-Não. Ele não vai. – Remus me olha triste. Ele também parece estar lidando com a mescla de névoa, medo e premonição que me afeta. – Ele vai voltar para Voldemort.

-Harry, não!

Eu abraço meu amigo. Meus primeiro e melhor amigo. O abraço como nunca abracei antes. Dói saber que não vou estar por perto. Dói me despedir dele.

Nos afastamos tentando esconder nossas lágrimas um do outro.

-Agradeça... – Sou abrigado a pigarrear para conseguir continuar. – Agradeça sua mãe por mim. Agradeça por tudo.

-Pelos suéteres Weasley?

-Isso. Por isso e por todo o resto. Diga a Ginny que... Diga a ela que... Diga que eu a amei, mas que o Harry que ela conheceu não existe mais. Cuide dela por mim, Ron. Diga à Ginny que ela precisa ser feliz.

Hermione chora enquanto me abraça como se não fosse me largar nunca mais.

-Eu já sei, Mione. Acho que soube desde o inicio. Enquanto estávamos na fortaleza eu consegui não saber para que ele não pudesse ler na minha mente. Ron vai ficar louco de felicidade quando souber. – Eu falo baixinho no seu ouvido, e a ouço soltar um pequeno soluço misturado com riso. –Eu queria estar por perto para ver crescer meu sobrinho.

-Você vai estar, Harry.

-Eu vou tentar, Mione. Não se preocupe. No final vai ficar tudo bem.

Remus me abraça em silêncio.

-Você me acha um monstro, Remus?

-Não. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa e leal que eu conheço. Seus pais e Sirius teriam muito orgulho de você. Assim como eu, Harry.

O fato dele não me odiar é um enorme consolo. Na verdade, eu preciso desse consolo. Eu preciso saber que Remus, e através dele meus pais e Sirius, me perdoam por amar Tom.

-Agora vão. Não deixem o Ministério atacar ou vão ser massacrados. Falem que Severus e Draco estão presos e do nosso lado. Digam que eu estou bem. Vão.

Tento dar um sorriso encorajador.

Eles tentam sorrir de volta antes de desaparatarem.

Fico sozinho no parque vazio perto da casa onde crescim,

Tom precisa morrer. É a única forma de parar o inferno que ele deflagrou. Sou eu quem deve matá-lo. Sou eu quem deve deter as trevas.

Perdido em meus pensamentos deixo o tempo correr até que o parque começe a ganhar vida ao meu redor.

As pessoas passam a caminho de suas obrigações, alguns me olham. Provavelmente aos olhos deles pareço um maluco usando uma capa longa. Devo parecer um pouco perigoso também.

Nenhum deles me reconhece. Eu cresci aqui. Vi várias dessas pessoas todos os dias até ir para Hogwarts e por todos os tediosos verões depois disso. Eu sei seus nomes, mas elas não me reconhecem.

As pessoas parecem rir menos e andarem mais juntas, como se tivessem frio. Culpa dos dementadores! Dementadores que Tom soltou no meio delas.

Quanto mais tempo eu levo para deter Tom, mais eu me torno responsável por essas monstruosidades que ele faz.

Eu queria fazê-lo parar. Eu queria que ele pudesse ver o que eu vejo. Queria fugir com ele para um lugar onde ninguém nos achasse.

Sou obrigado a rir diante da tolice romântica dos meus desejos. Tom não vai desistir nunca. Ele não vai voltar atrás. Ele fechou sua mente e sua alma para o mundo.

Ele precisa morrer. É o único jeito de acabar com isso. Eu preciso matá-lo, mas não consigo. Não quero.

Se alguém o ferir eu vou dar um jeito de curá-lo. Talvez eu deva morrer para que Tom possa ser morto. Já destruí as horcruxes. Sem mim e sem elas ele estaria vulnerável.

Ele não vai me matar. Eu não vou me matar e nem deixar que me matem. Alguém deveria poder fazer o favor de matar o homem que eu amo por mim. Eu não tenho força para isso.

Oculto-me atrás de umas árvores e desaparato. Volto para casa, volto Tom.

_Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom_

Passo pelas masmorras para tranqüilizar Severus e Draco e acabo interrompendo uma discussão entre Lucius e eles.

Lucius teve coragem o suficiente para pedir por Draco diante de Tom, mas não o entende, não aceita sua escolha. E, obviamente, culpa Severus.

Não vai dar certo os três na mesma cela. Transfiro Lucius, depois de garantir a Draco que o pai dele estará a salvo.

Quando as coisas se ajeitam eu me sento com eles para tomar o desjejum. Draco me olha surpreso pelo meu comportamento. Severus se adapta mais facilmente.

Bastardo! Eu ainda não consigo surpreendê-lo. Ele é a constante no meu universo instável, e isso é um balsamo.

Draco se assusta quando a toalha da mesa muda de vermelho escuro para verde.

Severus mantém a fleuma.

-Se exibindo, Potter?

-Não, Snape. Apenas deixando o ambiente com um ar mais familiar para vocês. A menos que tenham desenvolvido gosto pelo vermelho e dourado da Grifinória.

-Não, obrigado. Verde e prata está ótimo.

Draco dá um leve sorriso olhando para o próprio prato. O tempo que levamos trabalhando juntos transformou nosso ódio recíproco.

Eu e Severus nos provocamos para aliviar a tensão; meu relacionamento com Draco evoluiu para uma cortesia amigável; e os dois... Eu finjo ignorar o que exatamente existe entre eles, pelo menos até que se sintam à vontade para falar disso. É melhor mesmo ter posto Lucius em outra cela.

No fundo, existe algum respeito entre nós. Algum afeto. No meio de tanta loucura nada mais é realmente impossível.

E no final me vejo reduzido a isso: ter Draco e Severus como meus últimos aliados.

Patético.

_Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom Harry&Tom_

Refugio-me no terraço da torre mais alta. Tom diz que esse é meu esconderijo.

Daqui eu posso sair para voar, ou posso apenas ficar lendo. Hermione teria orgulho do tanto que eu li desde que me tornei amante de Tom, mas ela não está aqui.

Sinto-me solitário.

Posso sentir as variações de humor de Tom no decorrer do dia, sua irritação, ou sua determinação, sua raiva ou sua ironia ferina.

Eu apenas me sinto sozinho e triste.

Ele também me capta, e durante a tarde começa a se preocupar. Ele negaria isso seu eu o confrontasse, mas Tom se preocupa comigo.

Tento esvaziar minha mente. Há uma expectativa no ar, como se alguma coisa muito importante estivesse prestes a acontecer.

Aos poucos vou pacificando meu coração.

É como se estivéssemos a um passo de entender. O entendimento de tudo que nos afetou parece pairar na fronteira da minha mente.

A noite cai pacificamente sobre a Fortaleza e Tom surge ao meu lado.

Sua presença me envolve, me conforta. Ele me abraça por trás e deixo a paz que levei o dia todo para conquistar envolvê-lo também.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, até que eu me viro, ainda dentro de seu abraço. Nossos olhares se encontram. Sinto sua magia expandir-se como quando fazemos amor. É uma nuvem negra de poder ao nosso redor. Toco seu rosto e deixo que minha magia se misture à dele. Uma luz suave nos envolve e Tom sorri para mim.

Minha respiração se acelera, mas a mescla de nossas magias continua sob controle. Sinto minha alma se misturando à dele, Tom estremece como se sentisse dor, mas não me solta, ele me segura mais firme e apóia sua testa na minha.

-Harry – sua voz baixinho no meu ouvido me faz arrepiar -, isso dói.

-Quer que eu pare?

-Não.

Eu quero me fundir totalmente a Tom. Quero envolvê-lo em meus braços e protegê-lo do mundo.

Ele roça os lábios nos meus.

-Eu quero você, Criança.

-Eu sou seu, Tom. Totalmente seu.

Meu coração bate em uma velocidade alucinante. Não existe mais nada no mundo, só Tom, eu e essa luz que nós envolve.

-Você me pertence então?

-Sim.

-Para sempre, Harry?

-Sim. E desde o início.

-E eu? Algum dia pertenci a alguém?

-Você é meu. Sempre foi. Desde de antes das eras. É vai ser meu até depois do final de tudo.

Ele me abraça apertado. Eu sei o que ele sente, porque é o reflexo exato do que eu sinto: Estou em casa. Estou junto àquele que sempre busquei.

-Eu te amo, Tomas.

Ele toca meu rosto com carinho e desabotoa minha capa fazendo-a escorregar pelo meu corpo. Depois vai soltando botão por botão da minha veste, e dando pequenos beijos à medida que vai me desnudando.

-Preciso de você, Harry.

Tom continua me despindo lentamente. Cobrindo de beijos cada pedaço da minha pele, até me deixar nu à sua frente.

Sinto-me maravilhosamente vulnerável, despido de tudo diante do meu amor ainda totalmente vestido.

Ele faz surgir uma enorme cama para nós dois aqui no terraço, no topo do mundo, onde só nós existimos. Tom me carrega e me deita suavemente sobre as inúmeras almofadas.

Ele se ajoelha na cama e leva um dos meus pés à sua boca, eu fecho os olhos por um segundo, quando torno a abri-los, ele está sorrindo para mim e beijando o peito do meu pé. É a visão mais linda que eu jamais tive.

Tom se demora acariciando meus pés, tocando, beijando, lambendo. Suavemente ele sobe seus beijos e lambidas pelos meus tornozelos, minhas pernas...

Minha respiração está alterada e eu gemo totalmente entregue a ele.

Ele desliza a língua pela minha ereção. Oh Merlin!

Meu amor distribui pequenas mordidas em minhas coxas, que ele separa para poder se acomodar entre elas e beijar meu pescoço.

Eu me contorço sob seus carinhos e ele ergue a cabeça e sorri para mim. Depois volta a beijar meu corpo, minha barriga, meu peito, onde se detém brincado com meus mamilos até que eu gema alto.

Ouço sua risada rouca antes de sentir seus dentes no meu ombro.

Gosto de sentir seu corpo sobre o meu, me deixando sem ação, sem liberdade. Totalmente preso a ele.

Tom percorre meu braço, incendiando cada milímetro da minha pele com seus beijos e toques. Ele faz círculos com a língua na palma da minha mão, e depois suga cada um dos meus dedos.

Então volta ao meu pescoço. Seu toque é tão suave e doce que eu me sinto derreter.

Ele morde de leve minha boca e beija meu rosto, meu queijo, meus lábios, meus olhos, minha cicatriz. Toma minha outra mão e me olha intrigado:

-Eu ainda não o beijei aqui? – Fala como se isso fosse o maior absurdo do mundo.

E beija cada um dos meus dedos. Dedica-se por longos minutos a beijar e roçar os dentes no meu pulso, antes de percorrer todo meu braço até encontrar meu pescoço onde aninha seu rosto.

Estou mergulhado em um estupor de desejo e ternura. Que feitiço é esse que transformou todo o meu corpo em uma única área sensível a esse homem?

Recupero um pouco dos meus movimentos e o abraço. Por um instante ficamos assim. Ele respira suavemente e parece mergulhado em uma paz que nunca experimentou antes. Não existe passado, morte, guerra, dor, ambição, mágoa. Não existe nada além desse abraço.

Tom me olha nos olhos como se visse muito além da minha alma. Pela primeira vez ele manifesta amor dessa forma tão explicita.

Talvez por isso ele pareça estar um tanto o quanto atônito e encantado.

Meu amante toma posse da minha boca. Sua roupa desaparece, sua ereção roça a minha. Ele está tão duro quanto eu. Abro mais as pernas em um convite mudo.

Tom se ajoelha entre elas e, acomodando meu corpo melhor sobre as almofadas, ergue meus pés deixando-me totalmente exposto para ele. Sem tirar os olhos dos meus, roça sua ereção na minha entrada.

Mordo os lábios e espero ansioso que ele me possua.

Lentamente Tom começa a entrar em mim.

- Minha vida, minha alma. - Sua voz é só um sussurro. - Minha criança. – Seus movimentos o levam cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim. – Meu Harry! Meu tormento com olhos da cor da morte! – Ele toma posse completamente do meu corpo. – Meu amor.

Ele se move suavemente dentro de mim. Nunca senti um prazer tão intenso. Abro-me totalmente para ele. As lágrimas que escorrem pelo meu rosto são de êxtase, um êxtase que vai além do contato físico e do contato mágico. É algo tão perfeito que só me resta sorrir entre lágrimas e me agarrar a Tom, sabendo que ele está comigo nesse arrebatamento.

Ele me masturba no mesmo ritmo com que se move dentro de mim, suave e forte.

Eu me perco em sua expressão de enlevo.

Aumentamos, aos poucos, a intensidade de nossos movimentos e toques até que em uma espécie de encantamento mútuo tudo se torna fonte de prazer. O ar que respiramos, os sons a nossa volta, a temperatura de nossas peles, tudo nos delicia.

Nossas mãos se entrelaçam, ele se deita sobre mim para beijar minha boca. O atrito da sua pele no meu pênis é delicioso.

Eu me perco dentro de seu olhar. Há dor, solidão, raiva, fúria, arrogância, medo, coragem, paixão, ambição, crueldade, e em algum lugar, brilhando só para mim, existe amor. Pura e simplesmente amor.

Ele traça com a língua o desenho da minha cicatriz. Isso me faz gritar deliciado, tudo é intenso demais.

-Seus olhos! – Tom geme no meu ouvido. – Seus olhos... ahhhh... Seus olhos... Seus olhos da cor da morte.

Ele se movimenta com mais força agora. Saindo quase completamente do meu corpo e voltando a me penetrar até o final. Hoje sou eu quem implora por mais:

-Mais forte, Tom...

Quero que isso dure pela eternidade!

Ele aumenta ainda mais a intensidade com que me possui.

-Harry... Harry... Meu Harry... - Ele grita meu nome, incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa.

Descontrolado eu gargalho, chamo por ele, grito meu amor.

Nossas almas nasceram juntas, no início dos tempos, e desde então nos amamos, e vamos seguir assim até depois da morte, até depois do tempo e do espaço. Nossas almas estão unidas para sempre.

Nossos corpos, no entanto, têm um limite, e nós o atingimos. Gozamos juntos. Seus gemidos e gritos aumentam ainda mais meu deleite, e quando ele desaba sobre mim, eu tenho a certeza que fomos tão longe quanto pudemos sem morrer de prazer.

Tom deixa-se cair ao meu lado. Devagar vamos voltando ao mundo dos mortais, com o corpo e a alma ainda vibrando de gozo. Ainda de olhos fechados, Tom me puxa para mais perto.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo. Meu amante acaricia minhas costas enquanto faço pequenos círculos no seu peito.

Ficamos abraçados apenas respirando, apenas sentindo. Ficamos assim por horas.

-Meu amor por você vai me envenenar. – Tom voltou ao seu normal, sua voz é novamente fria. Fria e um pouco triste. – Ou quem sabe, será seu amor por mim que vai me destruir no final.

Eu não o contradigo. Sei que será uma coisa ou outra.

-Você ama demais, Menino. Ama a muita gente.

Eu o encaro. Tom tem os olhos fixos no céu que começa a ganhar as primeiras cores do dia, e sua expressão é melancólica. Ele enfim parece ter entendido a magnitude do que nos une, a fatalidade que nós trazemos na alma.

-Eu me pergunto, Harry, a quem você vai escolher no final? A essa infinidade de pessoas que você tanto ama, ou a mim?

-Eu também tenho me perguntado isso.

Ele fica em silêncio.

Então acabou. Nosso mundo não é mais só nosso. Há Comensais, amigos, guerra, divergências. Nosso intervalo de paz se foi. Acho que para sempre. E Tom, mesmo que não o demonstre, também lamenta.

Sem uma palavra nos agimos juntos e desfazemos o vinculo entre nossas auras mágicas.

-E você, Tom? O que vai escolher no final das contas?

Ele me olha por um instante antes de responder:

-Eu já fiz minha escolha.

O sol nascente coloca em evidencia cada traço do seu rosto. Ele já não sorri, apenas me beija, aqui no terraço da torre, no topo do mundo, onde até pouco tempo atrás só havíamos nós dois.

Beijo Tom da mesma forma apaixonada com que ele me beija, e nossos beijos têm novamente o gosto de tragédia.


	3. Escolhas

Não existem desculpas para tanta demora, eu só posso mesmo contar com a boa vontade de vocês em me perdoarem o atraso. :))

Um agradecimento especial para a Lili e a Ivi, duas betas maravilhosas.

**Escolhas**

É estranho com a gente se acostuma com as coisas. Quando criança, me acostumei ao armário, à pouca comida, à falta de amor. Depois, me acostumei rapidamente a ser um bruxo, a ter Ron e Mione perto de mim. Acostumei-me a idéia que teria Sirius em minha vida, cuidando de mim. Acostumei-me a saber que só eu poderia destruir Tom, acostumei-me a caçá-lo e, agora, por fim, eu me acostumei a amá-lo.

Acostumei-me, mais uma vez, a dor.

A leve tossida de Severus me trás de volta a realidade.

Faz apenas dois dias que libertei Ron e Mione e tenho medo de me acostumar a viver sem eles . Mas, por hora, eu ainda sinto falta deles.

-Parece distraído, Potter.

-Apenas tentando imaginar se Remus conseguiu convencer ao Ministério que estão prestes a cair em uma armadilha.

Snape não responde. Ele não atribui grande sabedoria ao atual Ministro da Magia . Eu também só o acho um pouco menos pior que Fudge. Mesmo assim, eu espero que ele ouça Remus.

Tom praticamente parou os ataques. Ele quer que o próximo movimento venha dos Aurores. Ele quer ser subestimado.

Eu e Severus sabemos disso e nós dois tememos que o plano dele dê certo.

Draco está sentado no sofá a nossa frente, parado, olhando o teto. Nenhum de nós tem ânimo para conversas.

Eu penso no quanto Draco e Severus se arriscaram para destruir as horcruxes, no quanto eles fizeram, em tudo que perderam e me sinto um lixo. Um traidor covarde de todos que puseram sua fé em mim.

Mas que grande merda!

Eu nunca pedi essa fé, essa responsabilidade. Eu nunca quis ser o Salvados do Mundo Mágico. Eu só queria...

Na verdade, nunca importou a ninguém o que eu queria. Nem mesmo Tom se importa. Apenas Sirius. Ele se importava e agora está morto.

A cela parece me sufocar. Desaparato para longe dali sem falar nada. Severus e Draco já se acostumaram comigo agindo assim.

As pessoas se acostumam a quase tudo no final das contas.

Aparato no alto da torre da fortaleza.

Tom saiu desde ontem. Foi falar com os gigantes que estão ficando impacientes na Escócia. Tudo aqui parece vazio e frio sem ele.

Nunca antes eu me senti tão sozinho. Nem mesmo nos anos em que vivi com meus tios, normalmente preso no armário sob a escada, castigado por existir. Sem saber que era um bruxo e, mesmo assim, odiado por ser um.

Naquela época, eu costumava deixar minha imaginação me levar para longe dali. Imaginava-me livre deles, buscando um trabalho entre os trouxas, tornando-me independente e construindo minha vida. Uma família.

Irônico. Na idade que eu costumava me imaginar livre deles, eu estou aqui, no alto da torre da fortaleza de Tom, esperando-o voltar, sentindo-me perdido sem ele.

Sinto quando ele aparata no salão principal e meu coração se acelera. Tom capta onde eu estou e vem até mim.

Ele me abraça por trás e tudo some da minha mente. Solidão, dor, memórias, amigos, dúvidas, o Ministério, o resto do mundo. Nada mais existe pra mim. Tudo o que eu preciso são os braços dele ao redor do meu corpo e sua voz me perguntado se senti sua falta.

Eu gemo e me apoio nele:

-Não. Nem um pouco.

-Mentiroso.

Ele me gira entre seus braços e me beija. Adoro quando ele me beija. Meu corpo inteiro reage e eu tenho certeza que eu realmente estou vivo.

Agarro-me a ele, fazendo com que ele gema entre meus lábios.

-Gosto da sua forma de não sentir minha falta, Garoto.

Seguro seu rosto, afastando-o um pouco de mim, e o encaro. Amo seu olhar cheio de desejo e amor. Adoro quando o pego de guarda baixa e posso ver tudo o que ele realmente sente por mim. Deslizo minha mão pela sua cabeça:

-Dane-se o que quer que você tenha planejado fazer agora, Tom. Você é todo meu até que nós dois estejamos desmaiados de cansaço. – Eu o beijo, esfregando-me nele. – Entendeu bem?

-Entendi, pequeno prepotente.

-Ótimo.

Eu mordo seu pescoço. Ficamos pouco mais de um dia separados e eu estou enlouquecido de desejo e saudades. Pela forma com que ele me toca sei que ele também sentiu minha falta.

Eu jogo sua capa no chão, não o toco, apenas o dispo o mais rápido que consigo. Ele arranca minhas roupas, tão ansioso quanto eu pelo contato entre nossos corpos.

Não há carinho, longas preparações, contato mágico ou mental. Há apenas fome. Uma fome louca que me faz empurrá-lo até que fique de costas para o balaústre. Ele me puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. Nossas ereções se roçam e ele solta um silvo de prazer. Eu o viro, sem delicadeza nenhuma, e afasto suas pernas com o joelho. Só quando começo a penetrá-lo é que percebo que Tom teve o bom senso de lançar um feitiço lubrificante.

Eu entro com tudo, ele se inclina, empina o quadril e se move em minha direção, sem se importar com mais nada.

Quando me enterro por inteiro no corpo dele, faço uma pausa.

Ele está nu, as mãos apoiadas no parapeito, o corpo inclinado para que eu o possua do jeito que eu quiser. Sinto-me poderoso. Sinto-me um deus.

-Seus Comensais deveriam ver isso. O grande Lorde das Trevas sendo fodido assim.

Saio quase totalmente de dentro dele e dou uma estocada forte que o faz arfar. Eu o marco, eu o domino. Agora ele está em minhas mãos.

-Ah... – Tom geme demonstrando o quanto gosta que eu o possua assim. - Eles abaixariam as calças e pediriam pra serem tratados do mesmo jeito. – Sua voz sai aos arrancos, ele está rouco e arfante, mas mesmo assim se move com mais força me enlouquecendo e me fazendo ser ainda mais poderoso. – Você não compreende o tipo de poder que eu tenho sobre eles. Eu sou deus para eles.

Ele puxa minha mão para que eu o masturbe. Aperto seu pau antes de obedecer.

-Eu prefiro o poder que tenho sobre você. – Masturbo-o com alguma brutalidade, sei que nenhum de nós vai durar muito desse jeito, mas eu preciso gozar dentro do corpo de Tom, eu preciso fazê-lo gozar. Eu preciso!

Tom arqueja e diz incoerências à medida que acerto sua próstata repetidamente. Ele goza na minha mão e seu orgasmo precipita o meu.

Ficamos alguns segundos assim: ele apoiado na balaustrada e eu me escorando nele.

Aos poucos, recuperamos o fôlego. Eu cubro suas costas de beijos e saio de dentro do seu corpo devagar. Tom se vira e me abraça. Trocando carinhos, desaparatamos juntos em direção ao nosso quarto. Eu o ponho na cama, deito-me ao seu lado e mergulho meu olhar no dele.

Toda a ternura que faltou no sexo, vem agora. Ele me beija com carinho e nos aninhamos juntos.

Suas mãos em meu corpo me fazem relaxar.

Ele roça, suavemente, a boca na minha orelha, antes de dizer baixinho, em parselíngua:

-Me dê dois minutos, Harry, e eu vou te mostrar quem tem poder sobre quem.

Eu dou uma risada antes de me espreguiçar e tornar a abraçá-lo.

-Vou adorar disputar isso.

HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR

Tom não gosta que eu me preocupe com meus amigos. E isso acaba virando uma enorme discussão sem sentindo.

-Como pode pôr o que eles querem sobre o que eu preciso e ainda assim dizer que me ama?

Esse homem de olhos brilhando como fogo é o mesmo que a menos de uma hora estava em meus braços se entregando totalmente?

Eu respiro fundo. Era para eu ser o infantil aqui e não ele.

-Não é questão de colocá-los antes de você, não é questão de gostar mais ou menos de um ou de outro. Droga, Tom. Eu te amo.

-Amor! – Ele se senta na cama, recostado à cabeceira e fecha os olhos. – Isso existe?

-Tom...

-É sério. O que é Amor? É só uma forma de poder sobre o outro. É só uma forma disfarçada de usá-lo. É uma forma de Poder para os que se julgam bons demais poderem usar sem ofender suas delicadas consciências. – Ele me encara e em seus olhos eu vejo, sem disfarce, um mundo de sentimentos que não consigo entender totalmente. – Seu Amor por mim permite a você me usar para ter prazer, me possuir. Isso é Amor, Garoto.

Eu me lembro da minha fome de amor na infância, lembro-me da solidão.

Tom também sentiu isso. Em que momentos nós tomamos caminhos tão diferentes?

Tão iguais. Somos tão parecidos. Solitários e assustados.

Por que nos tornamos tão diferentes?

Eu me aninho em seu peito. Queria poder fazer Tom entender.

-Não é assim. Isso que você fala é sexo, é paixão. É bom. Mas há mais, Tom. Muito mais. – Como eu posso dizer para ele o que eu sinto no fundo da minha alma? – Meu amor por você me faz forte sim, mas não para subjugar você. Ao contrário. Ele me faz seu. Faz com que eu possa lutar, possa viver por você.

Então, eu entendo. Tom nunca foi amado. A mãe dele não viveu por ele. Meus pais lutaram mim até o último instante. Eu fui amado, muito amado. E isso fez toda a diferença.

-Tom, meu amor me mantém junto a você sem que isso se torne uma prisão. Me faz querer você.

Ele me acaricia nem de longe convencido.

-Meu amor nos torna forte, Tom.

-Não, Harry. É o Poder que nós faz realmente fortes. Amor é conversa insidiosa de poetas famintos e fracos.

Na adianta discutir com ele sobre isso. Sento-me sobre suas coxas, uma perna de cada lado.

-Então, me deixa te encher do meu amor insidioso, seja lá o que isso signifique, e te mostrar que pode ser bom.

Ele me beija e concorda. Acabamos ficando trancados no quarto o dia todo.

Numa inspiração súbita, eu proponho um jogo de cartas.

A princípio, Tom se nega:

-Isso é bobagem, Menino.

-O que foi? Tem medo de perder para mim?

-Nunca. O que você quer jogar?

-Pôquer. E ainda por cima, a moda trouxa.

A coisa começa como uma brincadeira, mas tanto eu quanto Tomas gostamos de ganhar e acabamos transformando um simples jogo de baralho trouxa em uma competição.

Mas, dessa vez, uma competição divertida.

Primeiro, apostamos pequenas prendas. Tom não gostou de ficar envolto em luz vermelha e dourada por dez minutos e se vingou me deixando de cabelo verde por quase meia hora.

É a primeira vez que vejo Tom se divertindo sem sexo ou tortura envolvidos.

Eu não consigo me conter, morro de rir a cada azaração que lanço nele. Ele não ri enquanto me submete aos mais criativos feitiços que variam de me fazer falar com vozes estranhas a tiques realmente bobos. Tom se limita a me olhar sério, mas um leve brilho nos seus olhos de cobra indica que sim, ele está se divertindo.

Depois que cansamos das brincadeiras bobas, apostamos nossas roupas e terminamos por apostar favores sexuais.

De repente, é quase tão divertido perder quanto ganhar.

Continuamos nos provocando durante o jogo até atingirmos um ponto onde nenhum dos dois agüenta mais. Sabemos o tipo de coisa que o ganhador vai pedir agora.

Quando eu venço, ele me beija e pergunta, com a boca junto ao meu ouvido:

-O que você vai querer?

-Você dentro de mim. Agora!

Ele ri:

-Com uma condição.

-Sem condições. Eu ganhei. Eu dou as ordens.

O canalha beija meu pescoço enquanto segura firmemente meu pau. Sou obrigado a transigir:

-Trapaceiro! Diga o que quer e, talvez, eu seja generoso e te conceda.

-Vai ser bem lento.

Excitado do jeito que eu estou, eu preferia que ele me jogasse na cama e me possuísse logo. Mas Tom apenas me deita gentilmente e, colocando-se em cima de mim, me beija.

Segura meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça e invade minha boca com a língua.

Há força e firmeza, mas nenhuma pressa.

Ele tem de ser muito sádico para se conter tanto apenas para me atormentar.

Ele lambe minha cicatriz.

-Ahhhhh! Tom...

-Criancinha apressada.

Ele passa um tempo enorme beijando meu pescoço e esfregando sua ereção na minha.

-Desgraçado! Eu preciso de você agora!

Tom me devora, deixa marcas de beijos e mordidas pelo meu corpo, misturando dor e prazer. Abre minhas pernas e lambe meu pênis, morde minhas coxas, só não toca onde eu mais desejo senti-lo.

-Tom...

Ele ri do meu desespero e volta a se deitar sobre mim.

Tom só se esquece que eu posso captar suas emoções e sei o esforço que ele está fazendo.

Provocação é um jogo pra dois.

Eu abro os olhos e o encaro, movo meu quadril de forma a roçar ainda com mais força no dele. Falo em parselíngua:

-Eu gosto tanto quando você me fode. Gosto de sentir você me dominando, sentir você dentro de mim. Gosto de ouvir os sons que você faz quando me come. Adoro me sentir seu. Totalmente submetido a você. – Acaricio suas costas, seu rosto. – Eu te amo, Tomas.

Um som rouco escapa dos seus lábios e ele me possui. A princípio, ele ainda tenta ser lento e suave, mas eu gemo o nome dele. Seguro seu rosto e, olhando em seus olhos, falo o quanto o amo, o quanto minha alma precisa da dele, o quanto eu o quero. Em mim e comigo.

Pela primeira vez na vida, vejo lágrimas nos olhos do meu amor. Ele aumenta a intensidade com que me penetra. Nossa magia gira selvagem ao nosso redor, à medida que ele deixa a paixão dominá-lo.

Ele me faz gozar e, pouco depois, ele também goza dizendo que me ama.

Ela deita em cima de mim, ainda dentro do meu corpo. Ainda estou tremendo quando o ouço sussurrar:

-Eu quero mais. Quero fazer isso até fundir meu corpo ao seu.

Eu o abraço querendo desesperadamente a mesma coisa.

Eu não quero soltá-lo nunca mais.

HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR

Somos arrancados de nosso paraíso pessoal pela chegada do espião que Tom tem no Ministério.

Nós dois nos tornamos cientes da presença dele na Fortaleza assim que o cretino sai da lareira. O que me faz ver que nossos poderes e nossa capacidade de percepção tem aumentado continuamente.

Antes que eu diga alguma coisa, Tom deixa nossa cama em silêncio, veste-se rapidamente e sai sem nem me olhar.

Eu sei que Tom percebeu meu sofrimento, mas ele não volta.

Então, é agora. É agora que as nossas escolhas vão ser feitas. É essa a hora da verdade.

Decido que vou enfrentar Tom de igual para igual. Tomo um longo banho, como uma refeição solitária e espero.

Percebo a atividade na Fortaleza. Os Comensais foram convocados e estão agitados. Há cheiro de morte iminente no ar.

As horas passam lentas. Da janela do nosso quarto, eu vejo o pôr-do-sol.

Meu amante chega pouco depois.

Eu me volto e o vejo se aproximar. A postura arrogante, o olhar frio, um leve sorriso de zombaria no canto esquerdo da boca. Ele vem preparado para briga.

Pode vir, Tom. Eu também sei brigar.

-Eu ganhei, Criança.

-Cantando vitória antes do tempo novamente, Voldemort?

Ele estreita os olhos ao som do nome que ele mesmo cunhou. Ainda assim, posso ver a dor e a fúria brilhando, vermelhas.

-Não, Potter. Dessa vez, eu terei realmente a vitória. Graças a você que tão gentilmente me convenceu a não atacar todas aquelas vezes.

Desgraçado!

Por que diabos eu ainda me surpreendo quando ele usa golpes baixos como esse?

-Então, seu plano deu certo?

-Obviamente. – Tom parece se divertir, vangloriando-se na minha frente. – E, mais uma vez, eu devo agradecer a você, Potter. Seu lobisomem de estimação deu o alerta e não acreditaram nele. Aparentemente, ele omitiu onde você passa suas noites, mas mesmo assim o Ministério está começando a desconfiar de você.

Sei que Tom pode ver o quanto está doendo, em mim, ouvir essas coisas, mas ele não pára:

-O lobisomem falou das minhas horcruxes, que você e o velho destruíram, e os tolos do Ministério estão debatendo se eu posso ter criado mais ou se você criou alguma para se proteger. Como vê, meu caro, a gratidão da gentalha é pequena e eles elegeram você o novo inimigo público número dois. Você ainda vem depois de mim.

As agressões verbais de Tom me ferem. Eu luto para que ele não perceba. De qualquer forma, ele não parece preocupado comigo. Ele apenas delira sobre sua vitória.

-Sabe, Potter, o mais divertido disso tudo? O Ministro não vai anunciar publicamente que vão caçar você também. Oficialmente, eles virão em missão de resgate. Não é encantador? Seus amiguinhos da Ordem da Fênix virão pra te proteger dos Aurores. Como se eu não pudesse fazer isso. Eles virão e terão de lutar contra meus Comensais e com os Aurores. E você, Potter? Vai vê-los morrer?

A dor é tão forte que sou obrigado a me virar pra a janela em busca de um pouco de ar. Todo meu corpo dói agora e Tom não percebe.

-Riddle, você ainda pode parar isso.

Ele ri. Ri como riu de mim no cemitério três anos atrás.

-Posso? Talvez. Mas não vou. Não quero. Esse é o meu destino, Potter.

-Qual destino? – A raiva queima minhas veias afastando a dor e a apatia. – Qual merda de destino é essa que você tanto fala? Se tornar o bruxo mais temido da história? Passar a eternidade tentando fugir da morte? Torturar qualquer um que pense diferente de você? Viver com medo que alguém o derrote? Isso não é um destino glorioso. Isso não é Poder.

-Você é um tolo que não entende o conceito de Poder.

-Eu entendo o Poder, Tom. Entendo e gosto dele. Só não sou subjugado por ele como você. Eu não sou escravo da minha ambição e do meu medo.

-É isso que você pensa? Que eu sou um escravo? – Ele não grita, mas sua voz parece preencher todo o quarto. Posso sentir sua magia e seu ódio se desdobrando violentamente. – Néscio. Eu não sou escravo de nada e nem de ninguém. Eu escolhi meu destino. EU ESCOLHI. E nem você nem nada, vai me fazer mudar minhas escolhas.

-Então, essa sempre foi sua real escolha: dor e destruição para mim e para o resto do mundo, para que sua vida patética seja preservada.

-Não seja tolo, garoto! Eu planejo preservar a sua também. – Tom se move rápido e me segura pelos braços com força. – Você é meu, para toda a eternidade.

Eu o encaro nos olhos e respondo com tanto ódio quanto ele demonstra:

-Nunca. Não vou viver sob seu jugo. Você não me tornará um escravo. – Tento lutar contra o desejo que começo a sentir. – Se você seguir esse caminho, irá sozinho. Eu não vou viver sua insanidade.

-É tão frágil assim o seu propalado amor? Na primeira oportunidade, você me deixa. Me abandona. O nobre Potter não pode sujar suas mãos. Ele é bom demais para isso. – Tom me pressiona contra a parede, seu corpo colado ao meu dá sinais que também me deseja. – Não precisa. Eu sujo as mãos por nós dois. Vou achar o meio e nós vamos ficar juntos pela eternidade.

É tudo o que eu queria. Agarrar-me a Tom, fundir-me a ele, tornar-me parte dele por toda a eternidade. Mas não assim, não a esse preço.

Sem tentar me afastar, eu retruco:

-E o seu amor, Tom? Qual a força que esse amor tem que vai me destruir por sua ambição?

-Não precisa ser assim. – Ele soca a parede ao lado da minha cabeça. – Não precisa ser assim. – Ele suaviza a voz enquanto cobre meu rosto de beijos. – Não precisa. Lute ao meu lado. Seus amigos não irão contra você. Traga-os pra nosso lado. Governe comigo.

Sua mão percorre meu peito.

Eu mal consigo respirar. Nem mesmo vi quando ele abriu minhas vestes.

Ele belisca meu mamilo:

-Nós dois juntos. Pense Harry. Com o tempo, eu afasto os Comensais de alguns postos, deixo sua Ordem assumir parte do poder. – A mão dele dentro da minha cueca está me levando a loucura. – Eu te quero tanto, Menino. Você me deixa louco. Nós viveremos para sempre. Teremos mais Poder que qualquer outra pessoa jamais teve. – Ele me masturba, me beija e não tenho força para afastá-lo. – Seremos os senhores da vida e da morte. Domaremos a morte. Juntos.

Deixo um gemido rouco escapar da minha boca, enfio a mão dentro de suas vestes, abrindo-as com violência, fazendo com que a ereção dele se encoste à minha.

-Tom, você é um filho da puta sacana. - Não temos como parar agora. O atrito entre nossos corpos, parcialmente vestidos, é doloroso, e nos enche de tesão e prazer. – A morte faz parte da vida. Ela não é um fim, é só uma passagem. – Eu arranho suas costas por baixo da veste, ferindo-o, excitando-o. - O Poder eterno e absoluto é uma ilusão. O que você propõe, não é vida.

Ele aumenta a velocidade de seus movimentos, segurando nossos membros juntos. Eu apenas me apoio no ombro dele e jogo o quadril para frente.

-Você é meu, Harry.

-Sim, eu sou. Mas não para isso. Não para ser usado dessa forma.

Os efeitos colaterais da nossa magia conjunta arrasam o que foi nosso quarto. Nenhum móvel resiste ao furacão. O próprio ar parece prestes a estalar de tanta magia.

Eu não consigo parar de me esfregar em Tom, mesmo sabendo o que ele quer. Ele me beija, me lambe, me morde.

-Você é meu de todas as formas.

-Ahhhhh... –Gozo de uma maneira violenta.

Tom me segura evitando que eu caia, agora sou eu que o masturbo. Rápido. Forte. Com raiva. Com a outra mão, eu seguro sua cabeça, por trás, forçando-o a me encarar.

-Não vou trair meus amigos. Não vou te ajudar a tornar o mundo um lugar de torturas e medo.

-Vai. – Ele me beija enquanto deixa seu gozo molhar minha mão. – Vai sim.

Ficamos abraçados, encostado um no outro. Nossas vestes desalinhadas, rasgadas, sujas de suor e sêmen. O retrato do caos.

Eu não o solto quando dou minha resposta final:

-Não, Tom. Eu também já fiz minha escolha.

-Escolheu seus amigos, então? – Sua risada é amarga. Dolorida. – No final, seu amor por eles é realmente mais forte que por mim.

Minha mão estala em sua face antes que eu pense. Sua reação é tão rápida quanto a minha. Um soco violento no meu estômago me faz vergar.

Ainda encolhido e sem ar, eu o enfrento:

-Desgraçado! Como ousa duvidar do que eu sinto? Se eu não te amasse mais que tudo no mundo, eu não estaria aqui.

Ele me beija:

-Então, escolha a mim, meu menino.

Eu o olho implorando que me entenda.

-Foge comigo, Tom. Nós dois juntos podemos nos esconder de forma que ninguém nos ache nunca. Só nós dois. Sem guerras, sem massacres, sem mortes. – Eu o abraço e ele corresponde. – Vive comigo, Tom. Vive. Por favor.

-E viver fugindo? Olhando sobre o ombro a cada segundo? Correndo o risco de sermos mortos a qualquer momento? Envelhecendo, perdendo a força, o poder? Não, Harry.

-Eu te amo, Tom. E isso dói tanto.

-Seu amor por mim não é o suficiente, Potter.

Tento beijá-lo, mas ele me afasta:

-Me deixe. Tenho uma batalha a planejar. Talvez, você queira ir até seus amigos para evitar que eles venham se interpor entre você e a morte.

Eu amo um monstro cruel.

Um monstro cruel que parece ter redescoberto o prazer de me ferir. Ele continua, aparentemente indiferente ao que eu sinto:

-Não que vá adiantar muito. Isso só me faria ter o trabalho de caçá-los depois. Um a um. Inclusive a sangue-ruim grávida.

Olho para o rosto sem nariz de Tom. Odeio cada detalhe dele com toda a força da minha alma.

-Vai me caçar também, Lorde Voldemort? – Diante do silêncio dele, eu faço um arremedo de reverência e desaparato dali.

HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR

O porão da Dedosdemel é o último lugar onde alguém iria me procurar.

Preciso me acalmar ou não vou conseguir fazer nada. Recorro aos exercícios que aprendi com Severus nas aulas de oclumência.

À medida que controlo minha raiva, a dor volta. Tom me matou por dentro.

Não o sinto procurando por mim e nem tenho vontade de buscá-lo.

Sinto-me vazio, perdido, frio.

Pela primeira vez, desde que me liguei a Tom, eu consigo pensar sem culpa em Dumbledore, Sirius e, principalmente, nos meus pais. Eu fiz minha escolha.

Quando me sinto equilibrado o bastante para ir procurar a Ordem, percebo uma forte ondulação na Magia. Meus poderes, ainda ampliados pela minha união com Tom, reconhecem isso. É o inicio de uma grande batalha de magos. Pressinto que será uma das maiores da história.

É tarde demais para que eu a impeça. Mas não é tarde demais para que eu lute pelo que eu amo. Ainda que, o que eu amo, esteja em mais de um lado dessa loucura.

HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR HP&TR

Quando aparato diante da fortaleza, a destruição já está por todos os lados.

Tento me orientar no meio do caos e encontrar o comandante dos Aurores. Se eles recuarem, a Ordem também irá embora.

Um grupo de aurores me ataca, antes de ver de quem se trata. Eu me limito a me proteger dos feitiços enquanto localizo o próprio Ministro Scrimgeour. Ele comanda os Aurores de uma posição protegida bem atrás de onde se desenrola o combate. É muito mais do que Fudge faria, sou obrigado a admitir.

Eu o alcanço apesar de alguns Aurores tentarem me impedir.

-Ministro, o senhor tem de tirá-los daqui. É uma armadilha.

Ele me olha como se eu fosse uma pedra em seu sapato.

-Então, depois de meses desaparecido, o jovem fenômeno resolveu dar as caras.

-Scrimgeour, eu não tenho de te dar satisfações dos meus passos. Aonde eu vou não é da sua conta. Mas eu conheço Voldemort melhor que você. É uma armadilha. Ele ainda tem...

Minhas palavras se perdem no estrondo de um feitiço explosivo, especialmente poderoso, que faz voar pelos ares o muro reforçado magicamente que alguns aurores usavam como abrigo.

-Inferno sangrento!

A exclamação do auror ao meu lado resume tudo.

-Scrimgeour, salve sua gente. Tire-os daqui. – Eu ainda grito antes de mergulhar na batalha. Agora, é só uma questão de salvar vidas.

Eu tento curar todos os que vejo enquanto procuro um jeito de parar esse inferno. É difícil e vai se tornando cansativo com o tempo. São tantos!

A sensação que não caibo em meu corpo, o medo das pessoas à minha volta, a dor, a morte por todos os lados! Tudo isso começa a me descontrolar. Preciso de Tom. Preciso da força dele.

A alguns metros de mim, Tonks é cercada por um grupo de Comensais. Ela consegue estuporar alguns, mas eles estão em maioria.

Eu aparato entre ela e seus adversários. Eles hesitam ao me verem e eu os arremesso longe.

-Harry! – Ela me abraça. – Foge. Foge daqui, Harry. O Ministro tem um feitiço novo para usar contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles deram ordens de usarmos contra você também. Sai daqui. Não é seguro para você. O feitiço transforma seu sangue em veneno. É magia negra, mas ele deu ordens de usarmos mesmo assim.

-Tonks, Scrimgeour não quer me ouvir. Junte-se à Ordem, saia daqui. É uma armadilha. Leve quantos Aurores você puder.

-Mas e você?

-Voldemort não fará nada contra mim. Apenas saiam daqui ou ele vai nos vencer hoje.

Batalhas não são bons lugares para conversas, por mais urgentes que sejam. O preço por se distrair em meio a um combate quase sempre é a morte. Ou sua ou de alguém.

Dessa vez, foi Pettigrew. Eu não sei como ele fez, eu só ouvi seu grito quando, o feitiço que era dirigido a mim, o atingiu. Ele se atirou na minha frente e o feitiço o pegou em cheio.

Meus atacantes eram Aurores. Eu os estuporei e olhei para o traidor dos meus pais morto aos meus pés. Afinal, pagou mesmo a dívida que tinha comigo.

Eu não senti nada. Nem dor, nem felicidade. No meio de tudo aquilo, era só mais uma vida corrompida por Tom e que agora encontrava seu fim.

Pela primeira vez, eu capto as emoções de Tom durante a batalha. Encontro preocupação por mim. Ele intuiu que minha vida estava em risco e, agora, procura-me entre a confusão reinante.

-Vá, Tonks.

Eu corro para longe dela, tenho de ir até Tom e alertá-lo do perigo. Eu tenho de tirá-lo daqui.

Tropeço no corpo de Olho-Tonto. É só mais um entre tantos, mas dói em minha alma. A memória de uma fotografia antiga cheia de gente morta em combate, cruza minha mente enquanto fecho seus olhos.

Não me detenho. Não há tempo agora. Só peço a um deus, qualquer deus, que proteja aos outros e os tire daqui.

Passo entre os Comensais que protegem a posição de Tom e me atiro nos braços dele.

Ele me aperta com se eu fosse sua única conexão com a realidade.

Há corpos aqui também. Belatrix Lestrange entre eles. Descanse em paz, Sirius.

Viro-me para meu amante e tento fazer com que ele me ouça:

-Tom, por favor, tire todos daqui. Eles têm uma arma secreta, um feitiço que eu não posso curar.

-Harry, do que você está falando? Eles não têm poder para... Ahhh!

Tom é atingido pelas costas. Três feitiços para transformar seu sangue em veneno. Eu recebo um de raspão.

Sem querer, eu o distraí. Sem querer, eu o expus aos seus inimigos.

Ele cai em meus braços e, o controle que eu mantinha, perde-se.

Ao meu redor, uma onde de fúria mágica se alastra. Mal percebo os gritos das pessoas a minha volta ao serem atingidas pelas ondas da minha dor. Sinto minha mente se perder novamente, mas Tom me traz de volta. Pela última vez.

-Harry...

Ele ainda luta contra a morte. Tom ainda não se entregou. Eu me controlo por ele.

Controlo-me o suficiente para desaparatar dali, levando meu amor comigo e deixando o caos para trás.

Não vou longe. Vou só até o que restou de nosso quarto.

Deito Tom na nossa cama e me aninho ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

Posso sentir a dor e o medo dele. É a primeira vez que vejo Tom realmente com medo. Eu tento curá-lo. Eu tento protegê-lo. Eu tento trazê-lo de volta pra mim, mas não consigo. Não posso mais.

Tom tenta me afastar, mas eu o seguro forte. Antes que ele possa me impedir, mesclo minha magia à dele.

Ele geme e relaxa um pouco, reconfortado por nossa proximidade familiar.

Lanço feitiços de proteção em volta do nosso quarto, ativo todas as armadilhas que plantamos nas escadas e travo a porta com o feitiço mais forte que eu conheço.

Tom fica algum tempo de olhos fechados, respirando dolorosamente. Quando volta a abri-los e me encara, o mundo ao nosso redor deixa de existir.

Ele estremece pela dor que o seu próprio sangue causa em seu corpo.

-Harry – Sua voz é só um suave murmúrio em parselíngua. -, não há mais jeito.

-Eu sei. – As lágrimas queimam em meus olhos, mas eu ainda não as deixei sair. Eu não vou chorar.

Tom acaricia meu rosto suavemente.

-Então, pare de tentar me curar. Preserve sua magia.

-Eu não estou tentando curar você, Tom. Eu não posso combater esse veneno. – Eu apenas roço meus lábios nos dele. – Estou fraco demais para curar você e o veneno já afeta meus poderes. Não posso nem mesmo me curar. Vou com você para onde você for.

Tom me abraça apertado.

Estamos juntos diante da Morte. Assim, como para qualquer outro, ela é inexorável para nós dois.

Eu olho para o rosto ofídico que eu amo. Ele não vai estar sozinho nunca mais.

Sinto seus lábios nos meus e reparo que a dor se foi. Minha percepção do que acontece na fortaleza volta e sei porque: Tom está compartilhando seus poderes comigo, permitindo a mescla total de nossas magias.

A batalha em volta da fortaleza chegou ao final. Sobraram poucos Comensais vivos. Quase nenhum conseguiu fugir. Quando Tom e eu saímos da batalha, eles se desesperaram e a Ordem se uniu aos Aurores, finalmente.

Ron está entre os membros da Ordem que invadem a fortaleza a minha procura.

Minha intuição estava certa. Eu não mais vê-lo nessa vida. Nem Mione nem o filho deles nem seu casamento. Nem a senhora Weasley com o neto no colo.

No final, a grande força de Tom, seu grande trunfo, foi sua perdição. No final das contas, fui eu quem provocou sua morte. Nosso amor foi a arma que o matou e fico feliz que esteja me levando junto.

Com dificuldades, eu e Tom nos colocamos de frente um para o outro, seus braços me envolvem. Eu o beijo de leve. Não há mais ódio nem paixão. Eu apenas amo Tom. Eu o amo com todas as forças de minha alma.

Não temos mais energia nenhuma nem mesmo para falar.

Nessa hora, nossas mentes se ligam mais uma vez e ouço sua voz, em parselíngua, dentro da minha cabeça:

-Eu te amo, Harry. Eu nunca tinha entendido sua mãe ou seu pai. Ou aqueles que se opuseram a mim. Eu nunca tive por quem lutar, até agora.

-Há outras formas de amor, Tom. Outras formas que vão além de morrer pela pessoa que se ama. – Sei que ele pode ouvir meus pensamentos da mesma forma que eu o ouço. Em sua mente, na nossa língua. - Pode-se viver por amor.

Ele me beija e não tem mais forças para afastar o rosto do meu. Nossas respirações se misturam.

-Não me deixa sozinho.

-Eu não vou largar você. Eu nasci para você, Tom. Eu vou ficar com você pra sempre agora.

-Nenhuma das mortes que eu causei foi sua culpa.

-Tom...

-Não me entenda mal, Harry. Eu não me arrependo do que fiz. A não ser por ter ferido você. Os outros não me importam. E você...

-E eu...

-Você é minha luz, minha vida. Não carregue minhas culpas.

Ouço os feitiços tentando arrombar a porta do nosso quarto. Percebo a respiração de Tom tornar-se mais dolorosa. Por instantes, eu sinto medo. E se não houver nada? E se Dumbledore estiver errado? E se eu me perder de Tom?

-Harry...

Ele também tem medo.

-Não se preocupe, Tom. Eu te acho em qualquer lugar, de qualquer mundo.

-Eu te amo, Menino. – É para mim seu último pensamento.

Agora, tenho em meus braços a casca vazia do que foi Tom Riddle, Lorde Voldemort.

A porta que nos separava do mundo finalmente cede e eu ouço as pessoas do outro lado dela.

Tudo o que eles vão encontrar é o corpo do temido Você-Sabe-Quem abraçado ao corpo do Menino-que-Sobreviveu, os dois marcados por lágrimas, sangue e cicatrizes. Os dois sorrindo.

Não chego a vê-los entrar.

Lentamente, tudo escurece e eu sinto Tom perto de mim, novamente.

Dumbledore estava certo. É só mais uma aventura.

FIM 


End file.
